Berry's Baby
by trust-the-system
Summary: Rachel Berry, following Quinn' footsteps, is pregnant with Puck's child. Right as she gets the news, Jesse comes back appears from college, wanting her back. rry/Puckleberry A spinoff of Glee: A christmas story
1. Chapter 1

I sat in my baby blue aquarium themed bathroom with a timer, waiting. The silence of the wait was unbearable, but I didn't ever want it to be broken. I didn't want the timer to go off, or look at that evil test. I didn't want to be pregnant. However, I had to pick it up once the timer went off. I had to face the music. With shaking hands, I picked up the white and purple stick that was about to tell me what the rest of my life would look like. I put the test up to my face, but i squeezed my eyes shut out of instinct. I forced myself to open them though, and I saw those eight letters. The eight letters that every teenage girl and that girl's boyfriend dread and never want to hear. Those eight letters that come up in the worst nightmares and happen to the best and worst of people at the worst time: PREGNANT.

Tears swelled up in my eyes as my lips curled into a frown and I started to cry my eyes out. I wanted to dramatically scream "NO!" at the top of my lungs, but our neighbors were already filing a noise complaint because of my singing. Instead of that, I threw the pregnancy test against the wall that left a small depression in the wall. The dolphin decals that were on various parts of the room seemed to stop smiling and frown at me, as if disappointed. How could I let myself become Quinn? How could I let myself sleep with Puck? God I am such an idiot! I didn't know who I could turn to. I could turn to Quinn-but she would either ignore me or laugh at me, not letting me remind her that only seven mere months ago she was that girl. The one who made a mistake and had a child. A child that she gave up.

That was another thing I would have to consider: what should I do? I had three choices, abortion, adoption, and being a teenage mother. But when I thought about it again, I quickly said no to abortion. I mean that is the easy ticket out, but when you think about it, it was like murdering a little me. I mean, this little life inside me could have the potential to be a famous star, athlete, genius, anything. When I thought about abortion, all that I could think about was Jesse and his friends from Vocal Adrenaline smashing the poor eggs against me. Their lives were over to. I wasn't going to do that to my baby. MY baby. It sounded strange as I re-thought the words over and over again. Would I be like Quinn and give up the baby for adoption and then try to regain my reputation? Or would I be like MY mother Shelby. She told me that there was this un-deniable void in her life, and that she cracked when she saw me for the first time, besides when I wa born. Would I have to go through an awkward reunion with my child like Shelby did, and then get out of my child's life again? I mean, that would be the only way to be the next Barbara Streisand was to give up the baby and forget about it. All the thoughts going through my head started to make my head pound. I felt like I was on fire. I didn't know what to do. I just kept on thinking: What Would Barbara Do? I knew the answer to that though: Not have sex before she was married, or until she was out of high school or college. Suddenly my phone rang, and "Defying Gravity" started to play. Te sound made my head pound even more. In honor of Wicked, I had read all of the books. They didn't tell you it in the musical, but in the second book, the book is about Elphaba's son. Her unwanted son. At least, that's what I remember.

"Hello?" I asked wearily into the mouthpiece. No one answered. I only heard breathing. "Hello?" I asked again. I suddenly heard a knock on the door, so I quickly hid the pregnancy test under some blankets and opened up the door. I practically fainted from all the excitement. It was Jesse. He was smiling at first, and then it faded. He wasn't frowning, he was just emotionless.

"Rachel?" He asked "You don't look so good." I didn't know what to do. I already had sadness, anger, and hurt going around in my veins, and now I had all of those feelings again, and surprise. He abandoned me and the glee club, threw eggs at me, and I still loved him. "Oh my god!" He said. I didn't know why, but suddenly I was looking up at the ceiling, and then Jesse's face. I had practically fainted-again. He gently lifted me up, his arms around my waist. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah it's just-you-here-now." I said. Then, the anger rushed through me again. "What the hell are you even doing here? You left me, threw DEAD CHICKS AT MY HEAD, and you used me!"

"That's sort of what I came here to talk about..." He said closing the door and helping me over to the couch. "But first, why do you look like you've been crying?" He asked, his hand resting on my tear-stricken cheek. The familiar touch of his hand surprised my senses, and then sunk in again.

"Because I have been." I replied, tears slowly forming in my eyes again. He turned his head, waiting for an explanation. "Jesse, I can't tell you. How can I?"

He looked at me apologetically, and then spoke. "I left because of your mother. Whenever she saw me, she could sense you. Your smell, your lip-gloss on my cheek, and she couldn't stand it."

"So you gave up our relationship and you think that it gives you the right to throw eggs at me and trash our choir room?" I yelled

"No. It's just, music is my life. I did this so I could stay in Vocal Adrenaline. Ms. Corcoran threatened to kick me out if I didn't, and without Vocal Adrenaline, I couldn't get my scholarship to the University of Los Angeles. I didn't expect for our relationship to get in so deep, or for me to fall in love with you. I'm sorry Rachel, I really am." I looked into his eyes, searching for the truth, and his eyes didn't lie. I quickly pushed all of my hate and spite aside and hugged Jesse. It felt so good to hold him again. But of course, he let go.

"Now, you tell me. Why were you crying?" This spiraled me into crying again and I hugged Jesse even tighter.

"Because I'm stupid!" I cried

"No you're not! Now tell me, what's the problem?"

"Oh god. Um, you remember Quinn right?" I asked, sniffling

"Fabray? Yes."

"And you remember that her and Puck had a little girl?"

"Yes."

"Um, they broke up after that, and I learned something bad about Finn, so we broke up, and me and Puck started to go out again and-"

"You mean?" He asked. I nodded and cried harder and louder. "Rachel, I know that in the past we had some rough times, but I promise you, I'm not going to leave you. I'll stand by you."


	2. Chapter 2

**DEAR READERS: I am terribly sorry I haven't written in a while. There was a sudden death in my family two Mondays ago, and I had to go over to Florida for a while. Thank you, and keep reading.**

"Rachel!" Puck stalked me into the parking lot the next day after glee club practice.

"What?" I asked weakly

"What's with the silent treatment?" he asked, putting his hands in his red letterman-jacket. "You barely even sang today."

"Let's just say that history repeats itself." I said, trying to walk away

"I don't know what that means..." Puck said stupidly "What are you even talking about Berry?"

"Don't you see the pattern? You get a girl drunk on wine coolers and she gets pregnant. You get a girl drunk on eggnog and she gets pregnant." Rachel's eyes started to grow watery again.

"Shit." Puck said under his breath

" 'Shit' is not the desired reply..." I said, walking away again

"Are-are you sure?" Puck whispered

"Yes. I took a test, and I'm going to see the doctor later." I replied

"So..." Puck said, not knowing what to do

"So what?" I asked

"What do you want to do? Do you want me to come with you to the clinic or-"

"I'm NOT getting an abortion Noah." I said

"Well then, do you want me to be involved or anything?" He asked "I mean, Quinn wanted to give Beth away and everything, and she didn't really like being around me."

"I-I think I'm going to keep it."

"That still doesn't really answer my question." Puck said, rubbing his hands together to keep warm.

"I need someone to help me through this, but-" suddenly my phone vibrated, a text message from Jesse. "I have to go!" I said, rushing to the sidewalk to wait for my ride.

"Rachel!" Puck yelled after her "Rachel!" I flipped open my studded phone and read the text from Jesse:

I'm coming to get you now.

-Jesse 3

I smiled at the text, grateful for having my relationship with Jesse restored. That was the only thing that made me smile these days. I still had too much on her mind. I still had to think of a way to tell my two gay dads about me being pregnant. Jesse's red Camaro pulled up, with Jesse's always-emotionless face staring out at me. He opened the passenger seat door for me and I got inside.

"Jesse?" I asked as he started to drive "Why-why did you come back?" I dared to ask. I doubted that Jesse would come back to, of all places, Lima Ohio for me.

"Honestly?" He asked, looking back at me and then the road "I-I got kicked out of college."

"How?" I asked dumbfounded

"I-I couldn't pay for it." He said shamefully

"I thought that you had a full ride?" I said puzzled

"My grades started to suffer, so I just couldn't. I got the national title four years in a row, but no education for four years in a row."

"I'm so sorry." I said sympathetically. Even after he left me, and after I wanted him to be eaten by a lion, I still had him in my heart. When you love someone and then stop loving them, you never really stop loving them.

"Don't be. It's fine." Jesse said, shoving it off as if it were a minor imperfection.

"Jesse, you don't have to do this you know," I said, looking at my stomach "Helping me. I mean, it's not even yours."

"I know…" Jesse said softly as he pulled into the parking lot.

The waiting room was filled with little kids sticking fingers up their noses and running around screaming. The only colors in the room were red, blue, and yellow, and the chairs made a farting noise when you sat down. I thought, and I could tell by the disgusted/creeped-out look on Jesse's face, that I couldn't live like this. But whenever I thought about adoption, I reverted back to last year when I felt so empty inside. Then, a nurse wearing pink and white scrubs with a boy cut called my name.

"Are you ready?" Jesse asked, holding my hand. At first, I was going to say no, but when he held my hand, it instilled confidence in me.

"Yes."


	3. Chapter 3

The realization of the situation was too much to bare. I don't even know why the hell I went to that doctor's appointment. I knew that I was pregnant. There was no doubt of it. I guess that it was me trying to help my unconscious mind understand. When I stepped beside myself and looked at the future, I saw me, Puck, and the baby. We were in an old trailer park, and Puck was smoking and drinking, with a beer belly bigger than the pregnancy belly sprouting from me again. But then when I looked at the future and I saw me and Jesse and the baby, our family was in a nice house with our son coming off of the bus, clean and smart, and Jesse greeting me from his high-paying job and kissing me on the cheek.

"Rachel, when do your dads get home?" Jesse asked, pacing around my room

"In an hour." I said, wiping a newly formed tear away from my face "I can't do it Jess, I can't."

"That's why I'm here, remember?" Jesse smiled, trying to make me feel better. Then my phone rang again, I opened it automatically.

"BERRY!" Puck's voice boomed "Why the hell haven't you answered any of my damn calls?"

"I don't' want to talk to you Noah!" I whisper-yelled as I slipped into the adjacent room

"Too bad. It's my kid too you know." Puck said, standing his ground

"So is Beth." I said. I knew I struck a nerve when I heard silence on the other line. I heard him try to cover up a sniffle.

"Go to hell Berry! Go-to-hell!"

"Noah I didn't mean to-!" But he had already hung up. Then, the front door open, and in strolled my two gay dads, deep in a conversation about a sweater they had found at Macy's.

"Hiram, that sweater had a missing bead on it!" Leroy complained

"Leroy, we could have sewn one on. I mean, how many times have you seen a Barbra Streisand sweater?" Hiram asked as he crossed his arms. "Rachel!" He cried out cheerfully. But then, seeing my expression, his smile faded

"Rachel, what's wrong my little star?" Leroy asked, following Hiram up the stairs as I retreated to my room. "Rachel! Just tell us-Jesse?" My two gay dads said simultaneously as they saw Jesse hugging me. "What-what are you-I thought that-and you-the eggs-the phone call-the betrayal!" Hiram tried to spit out, angry yet confused.

"Jesse," Leroy said calmly "Could you please inform us of why Rachel is sobbing-in your arms nonetheless?"

"Rachel?" Jesse asked, silently asking for my permission. I nodded, and then looked away again. "Back in December, when she was dating Noah Puckerman,"

"That nice Jewish boy?" Hiram asked

"I suppose he was nice-but, he got Rachel drunk-against her will-and he slept with her. And we just came back from the doctor's office. Rachel is-"

"No!" Leroy and Hiram both exclaimed

"-Pregnant" he said as I broke out in tears once more.

"Rachel," Leroy turned me toward him and hugged me "It's alright! Whatever you do, we'll be there to support you."

"I feel the same way." Hiram said putting one hand on Leroy's shoulder and another on me. "We can't let this ruin everything. We love you and-wait, Jesse you never fully explained why you were here." He said, folding his arms across his green and blue argyle sweater.

"I had a scholarship to the University of Los Angeles, I started to flunk everything, so I got-kicked out." Jesse struggled on the last part, like someone had just punched him in the gut.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Hiram said, giving Jesse attention. I swung around and gave my dad a look. "And-and I hope that you are here to help Rachel!" He said, giving me my proper attention again.

"Yes," He said, sliding his hand between mine and squeezing it "I am."

I walked into school the next morning, still trying to avoid Puck. I had him in practically every other class. I went to my locker, shielding my face from the eyes of my classmates-especially ones who may have slushies- and went to my locker. As I looked up to twist in my combination, Puck's lips smashed and then melted into mine, and then he pulled away quickly.

"_Tell me_ that you didn't feel something there!" Puck practically screamed with frustration

"I-" I did, but with Jesse in the picture now, "-I didn't."

"Liar!" He pulled me into another kiss, longer and stronger this time. I wanted to pull away, but Puck held onto my shoulder and neck with a firm grasp. I heard people start to whistle as they walked by, which let Puck loosen and let go of me. "Rachel, I told you this back in December-I _actually_ love you. I have never loved _anyone _in my entire life."

"Well I have-and _none_ of those people were you." I replied bitterly before turning away

"Rachel! What the hell is wrong with you? You have been a real bitch lately."

"Excuse me?" I turned around sharply "What did you just call me?" I asked with a fake smile. A crow had started to gather in a circle, almost constricting Puck and I.

"I called you a BITCH." He yelled, getting into my face so close that I could see the little specs of gray in his eyes. I slapped him with all my might, but he stood his ground, only his face moved. When he turned back around, there was a little blood trickling out the side of his mouth, but he kissed me again. The taste of blood rushed through my mouth just like the adrenaline and fury in my body. I slapped him again, but he only kept on kissing me.

"HEY!" A voice boomed as I slapped Puck again. We both turned around, and saw Mr. Schue coming toward us, a vein popping out of his neck. "WHAT is going on here?" He asked stepping in-between us.

"He was sexually harassing me!" I pointed at Puck

"I'm your BOYFRIEND I can kiss you whenever I want!"

"Everyone knows that public displays of affection aren't allowed guys." Mr. Schue said, lowering his hands.

"Neither is slapping or violence!" Puck craned his head towards me as he said "slapping" and "violence".

"And I'll do it again!" I said, raising my manicured hand and stepping towards him.

"HEY!" Mr. Schue pushed me back gently. "BOTH OF YOU! THIS AFTERNOON! DETENTION!" He screamed


	4. Chapter 4

The detention room was a "special room". By special, I mean it's a whole separate room. On a whole separate wing. Why?

"Good times in here." Puck smiled, leaning back in his chair "I had sex with five girls in this room." I cringed, and got a stomach ache at that picture.

I looked around the room: there was gum on the walls, as if it were wall paper, a couple of condoms scattered here and there, an eighty year old teacher asleep-maybe even dead- at the desk with his mouth wide open as six other juvenile delinquents threw paper airplanes at each other's eyes, a boy and a girl exchanged saliva and gum, and an emo kid sat in the corner of the room, pressing down his jet black greasy hair and writing suicidal poetry.

"Just shut up!" I said very quickly as I squirted some hand sanitizer on my hands and rubbed them together.

"You know, this isn't my fault. It's yours too." Puck groaned

"How?"

"You just totally abandoned me! I am_ willing_ to take care of this baby!"

"SHUT UP!" I scolded him and slapped his arm "I don't need your help,. I don't want your help, and I don't want you!"

"Why?" He asked, dumbfounded

"Because…" I couldn't tell him about Jesse. I just couldn't.

"Rachel," Puck got up, walked over to my desk, went down on one knee, and ran one finger up my side-which made me moan a little-and gave me a long, seductive kiss "Tell me why." He whispered into my ear.

"Jesse came back into town…" I said. DAMN MY WEAKNESS!

"WHAT!" Puck exploded. Everyone in the room, including the emo kid, turned and stared at us. The old eighty year old teacher made a grunt, and then continued snoring.

"We, we have gotten back together…"

"Excuse me? First of all, two weeks ago, we went out on a date as boyfriend and girlfriend, and second, isn't this the guy that THREW EGGS AT YOU?"

"His friends from Vocal Adrenaline pushed him to do it. They said that they would kick him off of the team if he didn't." I said defensively

"Well I would quit glee to save you. I wouldn't ever throw eggs, hell, anything at you Berry."

"Noah, I-I don't have any feelings whatsoever towards you." I said turning away.

"What the hell?" He asked, turning me around "So you didn't feel anything two months ago when you told me that you loved me?"

"That was two months ago Noah." I replied, trying to turn away.

"Rachel, I can see right through you. .lying." He wouldn't step away. "You still love me like you always have Berry!"

"Noah I-" My phone started to vibrate. I flipped it open, and read the message.

**Rachel, I think I have found a job!**

**-Jesse**

I quickly replied on how great that was, and he texted back:

**Come outside**

I shut my phone, got my backpack, and started to leave.

"Berry, where the hell are you going?"

"Outside"

"Why?" Puck asked, rushing after me.

"Because," I said, walking out of the room and pushing open the big doors to the outside.

Outside, the grassy sports fields were stretched out and filled with high school students. Boys in their McKinley High gym uniforms ran and tried to flirt with girls during cross-country practice, ferociously hit around an overly-used soccer ball as if they were trying to kill it, and the football players dominated most of the field in their football uniforms.

Finn was in the middle, not really talking to anyone. He looked up and saw me. I swear I felt the baby do something in my stomach, scolding me for looking at him. I also felt my heart break a little. I still loved Finn. He was my first love, and he still loved me. But, he had cheated on me. I couldn't have let him get away with that. As I started to walk away, Finn gave me this sad, sad look. It was a little like a sad puppy's face, but it was mixed with want, desire, and acceptance. Knowing that he could never have me again.

I looked away to the Cheerios in their always crisp red uniforms as they stretched their hamstrings and such. As Quinn lifted her leg behind her and tried to touch her head with her toe, she was a flyer, Puck looked at her underwear. I quickly slapped him on the cheek. It wasn't very hard, but it must have stung. Then I saw Coach Sylvester, ordering around Santana. I sort of felt sorry for Santana. I do not approve of putting rolls of transparent jelly in your breasts to attracts boys like my previous boyfriend, but she shouldn't have been demoted to the bottom of the pyramid and become an outcast to most of the cheerleaders. Then, Sue demanded a drink and I saw horror: Jesse was in a black track suit handing her water and a stopwatch.


	5. Chapter 5

Jesse stood there wearing a matching red tracksuit, giving Sue Sylvester, the person who almost destroyed the glee club, water! I practically fainted. At first, Puck's face drained of color, and then he started to laugh hysterically and he toppled to the field. When Sue called out "take five", a very rare order from Coach Sylvester, I ran over to Jesse.

"Hey-" He smiled

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" I threw my hands up into the air

"Working…" Jesse explained

"As Coach Sylvester's ASSISTANT?"

"I'm gonna get good money Rach."

"Don't you need some college degree for that or something?"

"And?"

"Ugh!" I rubbed my temples in frustration

"Rachel, I'm going to get a lot of money from this. I can support you. I can support the baby." He looked lovingly into my eyes

"Keep your voice down…" I whispered

"Shit…" Jesse looked past me

"What?"

"Puckerman looks like he wants to kill me…"

"That's because he probably does-" I said a matter-of-factly "-now lets get out of here before he gets a chance to…"

"What the hell is he doing here?" I was too late. Puck had his fists clenched and his jaw was tight.

"He works here now Noah." I said, stepping in between the two boys. Puck gave Jesse his infamous death glare. Jesse gave back an even sharper one, and he made his lip twitch, showing off one of his pearly white canine teeth. He sort of looked like Pete Wentz from Fallout boy.

"Well if he wants to keep his ass then he should-"

"If YOU want to keep YOUR ass, YOU'D better LEAVE US ALONE!" I said taking Jesse's hand and storming off to the parking lot.

"You're really hot when you're angry." Jesse tried to complimented me and kissed me on the lips.

"Thank you-I mean, how did you even get that job?"

"I came to the school looking to see if I could help out with the glee club, and at least use some of my talents, and Coach Sylvester pulled me aside and confronted me. She somehow knew that I didn't go to school here, and she offered me the job."

"Oh. Well, how much are you getting?"

"Well, she's going to pay me forty dollars a day, and I'm going to work five days a week, so that's about two-hundred dollars a week."

"How did you swing that?"

"I don't know. Maybe Sue just felt generous,"

"Oh-no. Coach Sylvester is _never_ generous." I warned, having an epiphany. "You do know that she's going to make you work your butt of for it, right? Do you want to know why her last assistant quit?" He nodded "Sue sent her to get her dry-cleaning." He gave me a weird look "It was in Brazil."

"Whatever Rachel. I'm going to do whatever it takes to support you and the baby. And I mean it. I'm not just going to clean a pool and spend most of the money on whatever I want and then give the rest to you," He said, mocking Puck who was following us "I love you, and I mean it." I gave a look at Jesse, then Puck, and then Jesse again.

"Let's just go."

**/**

The next morning when I woke up, I didn't hear my normal music playing out of my ihome. The blinds were shut, and my alarm clock said that it was nine thirty. When I got up, I immediately smelled waffles and pancakes. I quickly slipped on my purple satin robe and bunny slippers and trotted down the stairs. The kitchen had never smelled so good. My dads always just toasted waffles or pop tarts for breakfast, and ordered Chinese or Indian for dinner. The last time my dads attempted to cook something was my thirteenth birthday cake. The firemen greatly advised that we should just order a cake the next year. I cautiously entered the kitchen and saw Jesse eating a non-burned waffle at our table, humming a tune from "Cats". There was a stack of three pancakes opposite of him, for me I guessed. He had even picked fresh flowers from my dad's garden in the backyard and put them in a vase on the table.

"Jesse?" I asked

"You're up!" His face lit up

"Yeah. Why didn't my alarm go off?" I asked, sitting down at the table

"I turned it off. It's Saturday. No one gets up as six thirty in the morning, especially not moms."

"So you baked all of this?" I asked, trying to change the subject

"Mhm. I know how you love pancakes." He smiled as I dug into the fluffy pancakes with my fork

"Remember," I said, swallowing the delicious pancake "when we went to that pancake breakfast for the glee club last year, and you accidentally poured all of the batter on Mr. Schuster?" I laughed.

"Yes! He gave me the worst look I have ever seen in my life. I swear he was about to turn me into the batter and turn me into a pancake instead. And the next day in Spanish class and at glee club he was still picking little pieces of dried batter out of his hair!" He laughed. I started to laugh too, until I spotted the eggs on the counter. Pancakes were the one food I would eat even though it involved eggs. But that wasn't the problem. It was the egg incident last year. "What?" He asked. I didn't answer and he turned around, and his smile faded away faster than the speed of light. "Rachel, I-"

"I know. I know that you're sorry. It just-it still happened and all." I frowned and started to stab the second pancake with my knife. Thinking about what happened only made me angrier, so I decided to talk about something else. "So where did you sleep last night?" I asked

"Your couch." He said shamefully "I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all. But, may I ask why?"

"My parents are still in Bali, and my Uncle is in rehab, so…"

"Jesse," I said, taking his hand in mine "You can stay here as long as you want. Now, I have to go upstairs, go on the elliptical, and do my vocal runs." He chuckled a bit. "A star doesn't become a star by slacking now do they?" As I put my dishes away and went back upstairs, I couldn't help but think if I would ever get the chance to be a star now...


	6. Chapter 6

I was about half-way up the stairs when I got a nauseating feeling. When I raised my leg to take another step, it got worse, so I sprinted to my bathroom and to the toilet-where I proceeded to-as Ms. Pillsbury once referred to it as- puked my guts out. I even think that the dolphins on the walls were disgusted. At first I thought about how cooking could _never _work in our house and that Jesse didn't cook the pancakes right. But then I remembered; I was pregnant.

Wherever I went, I could escape the fact of it for a while, but then the littlest thing would remind me of it. I wondered if I should call Shelby. Ask her for advice, what to do. I shot that one down quickly. She hadn't really contacted me since regionals. I then pondered about asking Quinn. I don't even know why I thought of it. It didn't matter to her that we helped her out last year when she was pregnant, she would make fun of me, call me a "slut" or other name, and tell the whole school. Back in December when everyone in glee club found out I slept with Puck, she laughed at me for the longest time, and informed the whole school of it. In the back of my mind, I wondered if I could confide someway in Finn. But, he would know whose baby it was, and that would only hurt him. I think that was the worst part about this whole situation. Quinn had cheated on Finn and got pregnant with his best friend, and then I, even though I was his ex, slept with and got pregnant with his best friend. I hoped that anyone but Finn and Quinn would find out.

I pulled up my shirt a little and stared at my stomach, mesmerized. I just couldn't believe that I, of all people, had a baby growing inside me. It didn't seem real. I hadn't beforehand, because I never imagined I would sleep with anyone, made a vow of abstinence, but now I certainly would. The only thing I could think of to do that would make me feel better was to watch every single Barbra Streisand movie I owned back to back with buttery popcorn at my side. I skipped my usual banana smoothie and elliptical workout. It's not like I needed it. I was going to blow up like Bustopher Jones in "Cats".

"Rachel!" Jesse called from the top of the stairs "Are you okay?"

"I'm pregnant!" I said harshly "What do you expect?"

"Do you want me to-?"

"I'M FINE!" Damn my moodiness. Quinn wasn't lying in the beginning of the year when Jacob Ben Israel interviewed her. I wanted to stay in my room, but I needed the buttery goodness of Mr. Orville Redenbacher and the accompaniment of Mr. Baldwin Ice cream. It wasn't because I had to feed for two, it was comfort food. My morning sickness had faded as fast as it had come. I rushed downstairs again, brushing past the clearly confused Jesse to put a bag of popcorn in the microwave-my dad's favorite invention-and retrieve/hog a gallon of ice cream.

"Rachel do you think that you should be eating all of-" I shot Jesse a glare, but he still didn't back off like he usually did. "You shouldn't eat it alone." He smiled, obviously not getting the hint that I wanted to be alone. I gave in with a groan and then a smile as he put his arm firmly around me and took the ice-cream up to my room.

**/**

I looked thoroughly at myself through the body-length mirror in my room Monday morning. My blue sweater with a rose over the left breast side and gray pencil skirt went together perfectly-to me at least. I ran the brush through my soft, dark brown hair and delighted that my hair still smelled greatly of my candy-apple shampoo. I had decided to curl my hair that morning, and quickly took out the hair spray can and sprayed it again. I did a couple of poses, practice for when I became an infamous star on Broadway, applied a little mascara, and galloped down the stairs to the smell of toast. Jesse once again sat at the table, nibbling on raisin-bread toast, reading yesterday's paper again. He smiled and greeted me with a kiss on the cheek when I came into the kitchen, and told me how stunning I looked. He just loved to make me blush. I laughed when I saw what he was wearing; a black and green-striped track suit. Somehow, he still managed to look flawless, powerful, and unbelievably sexy.

"So you're really going through with this?" I asked as I poured myself a glass of soy milk.

"Anything to support you."

"That's what I'm not understanding though," I said setting my milk and plate of toast on the table beside my dads, who were already chatting about how "Burning the Floor" was coming to town. "We're already supported. My dads said that you can stay here as long as you want and my dads went on a shopping spree the day they figured out I was pregnant."

"It's for when we get married." He said. I spit out the soy milk I had just downed and reached for a napkin to wipe it up.

"Jesse I love you, but I'm only sixteen!"

"I mean when we get older. And if you choose to, after you get out of college." He said reaching over and rubbing my hand "I'm going to marry you."

"Oh my god." I fake laughed "I feel like I'm in 'Teen Mom'."

"Well 'Teen Mom' if we discuss this any longer, I'm going to be late to work, and you're going to be late to school!" He said picking up his car keys and handing me my pink coat.

"Aren't you going to get cold?" I said walking outside with Jesse, who wasn't wearing a coat.

"I'm Jesse St. James." He sounded like Fannie Brice when asked if she could roller-skate in "Funny Girl". "I don't get cold." This made me laugh, and he opened the passenger door for me. He caught a glimpse of the thirteen Babies R Us bags in the garage. "You weren't kidding were you?" He laughed as he shut his door and started the ignition. The first minute in the car was awkwardly silent, until Jesse asked "Have you thought of names yet?"

"I was thinking that if it was a girl her name could be Barbara, **Dianna**, **Lea**, or Juliet."

"Juliet and Dianna sound pretty."

"If it's a boy, I was thinking of **Jonathan**, **Mark**, or Noah Daniel. Daniel being the middle name."

"Why Noah Daniel?" He asked

"Well, if it's a boy I want him to have a little part of his real father with him Jesse. I did pick you to be the dad, but Noah is still the father, and I don't want my child to wonder about his or her parents like I did."

"That's really sweet Rachel. I do understand though. I mean, Noah is the father, and I don't regret you picking me to be a dad to your child, but your child does need some way to remember his real father."

"Ugh," I groaned "That's the other thing. I have to deal with Puck following me like a sick puppy forever. He's already dealt with one child being ripped away from him. You don't think I'm being selfish, do you?"

"What? No!" He said pulling into the parking lot. "You're really brave for doing this you know." He said opening my car door and taking my hands in his.

"So are you." I replied.

"I love you."

"I love you too." I kissed him, and he rubbed my stomach gently before heading inside quickly so he didn't get yelled at by Coach Sue.

**/**

As I walked away from my locker to glee club that afternoon, Quinn Fabray in her tied up hair, white armor under-shirt and her cheerio uniform stopped me. Her hands rested at her hips, and her eyes looked like they were mentally murdering me.

"I saw Jesse St. James at Cheerios practice yesterday." She said, obviously oblivious to the person who had just dropped me off and kissed me that morning. "He was re-telling the story about how he egged you." She smiled her flawless smile. "He grabbed my ass as I left too." She was lying through her teeth. I knew for a fact that she was lying. I could sense it, and Jesse would never do something like that.

"Whatever you say Fabray." I walked away, applauding myself at the rhyme.

"He was flirting with me this morning in the parking lot!" she rushed up beside me. I _definitely _knew that she was lying then.

"That's impossible, because he dropped me off and gave me a kiss. Your car is five spots behind us, and I saw him walk into the building!" I started walking away. She gave up, knowing that she had no other lies to spit out, and walked beside me again.

"What the hell is he doing here anyway?"

"He got a job as Coach Sylvester's assistant. Didn't you notice how he was giving water to her and wearing a tracksuit yesterday?"

"What about Becky Jackson?"

"I heard that Sue worked her too hard and she quit."

"Oh," Quinn replied, in a somewhat civil tone "He's not going to be in glee club again, is he?"

"Not that I know of." I replied, walking into the barely-heated school building. "I don't even think that members of the staff can join clubs." We walked into the choir room, where the club was buzzing about how the school lunch was in-edible, the graffiti in the boys' bathroom, and other random gossip. When Quinn and I walked in side-by-side, not yelling or arguing, the club stopped talking and stared. Quinn went to one side of the room and I sat at the other.

"Okay guys. Well I would first and foremost like to introduce my new co-director," Mr. Schue wasn't exactly excited, but a little confused, "Jesse St. James!" Jesse ran into the room smiling directly at me. The whole club, except for Sam, he being the newcomer, looked confused as well. Sam actually clapped a little, but Quinn put her hand on his and silenced him. "Rachel?" Mr. Schue asked "You don't look too good…" He was right. A wave of nausea rushed through me as I sprinted to the bathroom.

**:D I really enjoyed writing this chapter! The names in bold, for those who aren't as jjsaywat97 says overly obsessed with glee, are the real names of Quinn, Rachel, and Puck. I would also REALLY like it if you went to my profile and voted ON THE POLLS! Thank you and keep reading and reviewing!**


	7. Chapter 7

My head was throbbing. First Jesse became Coach Sylvester's assistant, and now he was the co-director of glee club? I mean, it wasn't going to be that bad. I could see him more often now! But then I remembered the faces of my fellow glee clubbers. He practically_ ruined _glee club when he betrayed us and jumped ship back to Vocal Adrenaline right before Regionals. How were they supposed to feel about this? It was going to take a hell of a lot to convince them that Jesse was good again.

"Rachel?" I heard a knock on the door. It strangely wasn't Jesse or Mr. Schue's voice. I opened the door and saw Sam with a concerned look on his face. "Are you okay? You darted to the bathroom pretty fast."

"Yeah just a little morning-" I caught myself "just a little morning stomach ache."

"Oh. I was wondering if you could tell me what's going on in there though. I'm a newcomer, and no one is telling me what the hell is going on."

"Do you really want to know?" I asked, a little happy that I was the first one to tell him and not Quinn, so he wouldn't hear any dirty lies. "Did you ever know that Finn and I dated?"

"Yeah." Sam said "Who didn't?"

"Well last year it lasted about a week, and Finn broke my heart." I remembered that feeling all too well. "Our assignment for the week in glee club was a song with 'Hello' in the title. So, I went to the record store to look for good songs, and that's where Jesse and I met. I knew him because he was the star of Vocal Adrenaline, and he knew me because I was the star of New Directions. We sang a duet to Lionel Ritchie's 'Hello', and I was in love. The next week, so that we could stay in the relationship, he moved to our district and joined New Directions. I made him angry with a video project including him, Noah, and Finn, but that was the only time we broke up. Then the week before Regionals, he and Vocal Adrenaline performed a number in our auditorium. He had gone back to Vocal Adrenaline. Then he and his twenty-six friends from Vocal Adrenaline threw eggs at me and, I'm a vegan, I had horrible nightmares about the mothers of the baby chicks coming after me for revenge for days."

"Oh my god."

"But then, he changed. He came back from college and appeared at my house, wanting me back. I took him back because he couldn't turn on me again, and I _know _that he's good again, and he's helping me with my baby and-" Sam's face went white as a ghost. I brought my hand up to my mouth, as if trying to take the words that I had just spoken back into my mouth. "Sam, oh my god, PLEASE! Please don't tell anyone that I told you!"

"I-I won't. You can trust me. Pinky-swear." He smiled, holding up his pinky. I tied my pinky around his, which made me smile like a child.

"Rachel?" Jesse appeared in the doorway

"I'm coming. Sam was just helping me. I tripped." I lied. It felt good to have someone know about it, and someone I could trust. He lifted me up from the spot outside of the bathroom we were sitting at and we three re-entered the choir room. The same expressions were on the glee club's faces, only Quinn's looked like she wanted to kill me.

When Sam re-joined her at his seat, I heard her hiss "What were you doing with her?"

"Nothing. I was just checking to see if she was okay." Sam held her hand tight. She was still staring at me though.

"Okay then!" Mr. Schue said on a higher note "Let's start with today's lesson. Today's lesson is about co-existing. Now, I see that some people have started to go against each other, make fun of one another, bring people down" Brittany, Santana, Puck, and Quinn both smiled with guilt. "Throw people into dumpsters," Mr. Schue directed towards Puck "So, this is going to get all of the feelings out on the table and then after this song, I want to see everyone make an effort to be nicer to one another. Jesse?" He handed the sheet music to Jesse, who passed them out and then took a seat beside me and slipped his hand between mine. I held on tight, and he whispered "I love you.", and made me melt. Life seemed perfect at that moment, until the recurring fact that I was pregnant hit me.

"Rachel," he whispered into my ear "Are you okay?"

"With you, I'm not." His face hardened "With you I'm amazing, perfect, wonderful, and brilliant-happy." His face lit up like the sky on Independence Day when I said that, and I leaned over and gave him a long kiss.

Out of my foresight, I saw Finn bite his lip. Maybe it was to hold back the urge to sweep me off my feet and take me back? He had told me once that he had always wanted to do that last year when Jesse and I were kissing. Let him suffer. He made me suffer. I hope that he's the last one to know about my pregnancy. I hope that he learns in some horrible way, and cries, or commits suicide because he loves me too much. I knew that the last one wouldn't happen; I just imagined it to satisfy my thoughts. I then turned my attention to the music in my hand. I squealed with enthusiasm when I saw it was "What is this feeling?" from Wicked.

"?"

"Yes," Mr. Schue said without even looking at me "You may be Elphaba." I beamed.

"Mr. Schuester?" Quinn piped up. She didn't usually care for solos, or duets for that matter. "Could I be this Guh-lind-uh person? The-the lyrics _really_ speak to me!" She fiddled with her gold cross and shot me an icy glare again. How could I miss it? My fathers always mistook this song for Loathing instead of the proper title, which made total sense.

"Um, sure." He replied as we stood up back to back on the center floor.

Quinn: Dearest darlingness Momsie and Popsicle,

Rachel: My dear father,

Both: There's been some confusion over rooming her at Shiz,

Rachel: But of course I'll care for Nessa,

Quinn: But of course, I'll _rise_ above it,

Both: For I know that's how you'd want me to respond, yes; there's been some confusion for you see my roommate is:

Quinn: Unusually and exceedingly peculiar and altogether quite impossible to describe *glee club laughs*

Rachel: BLONDE *glee club laughs harder*

Quinn: What is this feeling, so sudden and new?

Rachel: *looking at club* I felt it the moment *turning to Quinn* I laid eyes on YOU.

Quinn: My pulse is rushing

Rachel: My head is reeling

Quinn: My face is flushing!

Both: What is this feeling? Fervid as a flame, does it have a name? Ye-ES! LOATHING! Un-adulterated loathing!

Quinn: *making mean faces* For your face!

Rachel: Your voice!

Quinn: *looking up and down body* Your clothing!

Both: Let's just say *looking up and down at each other* I LOATHE IT ALL! Every little trait however small, makes my very flesh begin to crawl! With simple utter loathing, there's such strange exhilaration, in such totally detestation, it's so pure so stro-ng! Though I do admit it-came-on-fast, still I do believe it can last! And I will be loathing, loathing you my whol-e-lif-e-LONG!

Club: Dear Glinda you are just too good! How you do you stand it I don't think I could? She's a terror she's a tarter, we don't need to show a biased but Glinda you're a martyr!

Quinn: *fluttering eyes* Well, these things are sent to tr-y-y us!

Club: Poor Glinda forced to reside with someone so disgusting-ified, we just want to tell you, WE'RE ALL ON YOUR SI-I-DE! We share your LOATHING!

Both: *club will be in parenthesis* What is this feeling, so sudden and new? (un-adulterated loathing) I felt it the moment, I laid eyes on you! (for your face, your voice, your clothing) My pulse is rushing, my head is reeling, my face is flushing, (WE LOATHE IT ALL) Oh what is this feeling? (Every trait however small) Does it have a name? (makes my very flesh begin to crawl) Yes, oh! Loathing! (loathing) There's a strange exhilaration! (loathing) In such total detestation! (loathing) It's so pure so stro-ng! (strong) Though I do admit it came on fast, still I do believe that it can last! And I will be loathing, for-forever, loathing truly, deeply loathing yo-u-u, my whole life lo-o-o-ng! (loathing! Un-adulterated loathing!

Rachel: Boo!

Quinn: Ah!

"That was AMAZING you guys!" Mr. Schuester clapped "Now lets see you too hug it out!" The room fell dead silent when he said that. Quinn and I had both sincerely expressed our feelings for each other in song, and he wanted us to hug? "No one's leaving until you two show that your going to be civil toward each other." We both baked the hugest, fakest smiles we could muster, and hugged, our skin barely touching

"So when is your nose-job appointment?" She hissed in my ear so only I could hear

"The same day when you get your post-pregnancy fat sucked out." I hissed back.

"Awesome girls!"

I turned on my heels sharply, and rejoined Jesse at my seat. He leaned over and whispered "Don't you two ever make nice?"

"No. I think I should pour some water on her. See if she melts."

"So who's Fiyero in this whole 'Glinda the good vs. Elphaba the wicked' fight?"

"You are, naturally. Well, Quinn has Sam anyway so,"

"What was going on outside the bathroom with Sam anyway?" Jesse asked. When he wanted to know something, he got his answer.

"He just wanted to see if I was okay. That's all." I lied again. I did that too much. I had to stop doing that to him. To everyone. To myself.

"Oh," he paused, and in a panicked voice he asked "you don't-like him-do you?"

I shook my head, and leaned over giving Jesse a peck on his soft lips. I looked over at Quinn again, who was talking to Sam. She then turned away from him, and stared at me. Her stare wasn't as icy as usual. It seemed warmer. Sympathetic and it had a hint of–UNDERSTANDING! Quinn looked away and at the white board, when Sam's gaze met mine. _"Did you tell her?"_ I mouthed. He shook his head, taken back _"No!" _he mouthed, _"I promised. I keep my promises."_ Which made me smile. It really was impossible for Quinn to know. I mean, she probably cleansed her head of everything baby or pregnancy related. She couldn't notice that I was a month pregnant! I remembered, after Quinn had first gotten pregnant last year, I went up to confront her about her truancy to glee club:

_*Flashback*_

"_You know, I would have_ tortured_ you if the rules were reversed?"Quinn admitted_

"_I know." I replied_

_*End Flashback*_

Puck, on the other hand, was still fuming over Jesse being in the room, next to me, and probably about the day we both had detention together. I still had feelings for him-small, sensitive feelings-about him being a father, again. He would have to go through the whole baby drama thing again. These were the types of things kept me up at night: _Does anyone know? Did anyone tell? Can people tell? Am I showing? What will people say when I walk down the hall with a belly the size of Glinda's bubble? What would I do about Puck? Would he stalk me and the baby after he or she would be born? Would Jesse run off again?_ I unintentionally dug my fingernails into Jesse's hand, which made him whimper and pull his hand away. I quickly apologized, and tried to focus on other things. There was truly only one person I could ask for help: My Mother.

**CLIFFHANGER! **I'm sorry, I'm a meanie! First of all, **HAPPAH NEW YEAR! **And second, I have decided EVEN THOUGH NO ONE VOTED that the only time there will be singing in this story is **DURING GLEE CLUB PRACTICE**. Thank you, and keep on reading!


	8. Chapter 8

The next day was one of those days. One of those days where every hour feels like three, every minute feels like ten, and every second feels like fifty. Every noise around me made me think of a text or a phone call was coming in. The phone. That's what was driving me crazy. That bedazzled, rhinestone studded, sparkly phone was driving me crazy. I had decorated it to be another metaphor for me-shiny, glamorous, attention grabbing-but was it bad that I hated that phone, which was a metaphor for me? No, no it wasn't. I just hated the phone because it wouldn't ring. I was sitting cross-legged on my pink comforter in my green, pink, and yellow colored bedroom, which Kurt had once called it "The place where Strawberry Shortcake and Holly Hobby hooked up", staring at my phone, waiting for my mother-er, Shelby, to call back and nibbling on straight cheese. I started to get obsessed with cheese. My baby was either going to love cheese, or be sick of it because of how much I would eat it.

Jesse, seeing my distress, came in and sat down on the bed beside me and stared my bed. "What are we looking at?"

"We are _staring_ at my phone."

"Why?" He asked, his hands supporting his head like he was getting his kindergarten picture taken.

"I'm waiting for my mom to call back."

"Shelby?" Jesse lifted up his eyebrows in surprise

"She's the only person I can relate to…"

"But didn't she also…drift off…and lose contact with you?" He said, standing up

"Well she is still my mom." I said, winning the argument.

"Ah," Jesse said leaning on the door frame "I'm going to go to Target. Do you want anything?"

"CHEESE!" I immediately barked

"Down girl, down!" He said, lifting up his hands

"And my vitamin supplements!"

"Okay." he replied as he walked down the hallway

"And some chocolate!"

"Oka-y!" He sang down the stairs

"And coffee!"

"You're not supposed to drink coffee!" Jesse called from the bottom of the stairs. I rushed out of my room and shot him a dirty look. "Coffee! Alright!" He said before walking out the front door. I had Jesse whipped like cream and tied around my finger. It was pretty funny, seeing the once great Jesse , who would make me tremble whenever he talked to me, a little frightened of me. Sometimes, I was still-not afraid-but worried about pleasing him, making him want to love me. After he left last year, a little part of me always thought that it was something I did. But I was compelled towards him, and he was compelled towards me. My life was always better with him, but whenever I thought our relationship could go no wrong, something would click in my head, and then a flood of all the bad memories came back of when I was with him, around him, our relationship was bittersweet. But I was okay with that. Having a relationship with Jesse was a hell of a lot better than having a relationship or what he thought was a relationship, with Puck. Then, what seemed to me was a miracle happened! My ringtone "Defying Gravity" played, and without looking at caller id, I flipped open my phone, my lovely, sweet phone, and yelled out "Mom?"

"I'm not your mommy Rachel." The voice was strange at first, but then my ears sensed who it was, like after you sat in the dark for an hour and someone flips the lights on. "But you're going to be one." It was Quinn. I could tell that she was smiling a Cheshire cat smile and biting her tongue, waiting with anticipation of what I could-or couldn't-say about that.

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't deny it Streisand! I can tell. You got sick during glee club practice, you've gained some weight, and you had thirty pounds of tater tots for lunch."

"Sam told you, didn't he?" I said, giving up

"No. He said that he made a promise to you. He wouldn't tell me anything, even after I threatened to break up with him."

"He's a good guy." I said, thinking if Jesse would do the same

"Well he's _my_ guy." Quinn said defensively

"Why did you call?" I asked

"When I was pregnant, my life was a living hell. People would shove me, call me names, call me fat-you know what I mean. But the you and the glee club really helped me. You didn't care that I made a mistake. In the summer, when I was trying to lose all of my baby fat and forget about Be-" Quinn paused "the baby, I promised God that if he restored my life to how it was, being head cheerleader and being the most popular girl in school, that I would be better, nicer, and never make some other pregnant girl's life a living hell."

"What are you saying?"

"What I'm saying is-" she paused for effect "I want to help you."

**SOOOOOOOOOO sorry for the long wait and short chapter! I promise that the next chapter will be longer and better though!**


	9. Chapter 9

"What?" I asked, surprised to hear the words 'I want to help you' come into my ears

"You don't believe me?" She asked sincerely

"I'm sorry, but not really since last year and all the years before that you made my life HELL!" I said, hearing the doorbell ring. I galloped down the stairs and quickly said "I have to go. I have company." and shut the phone as I opened the door. My jaw felt like a million pounds and dropped to the floor. Quinn was standing there, Cheerio uniform and all, phone still up to her ear, and three duffel bags at her feet.

"Do you believe me now?" She asked. I nodded my head quickly and silently. "So are you going to let me in or what?" Quinn asked, twirling her foot on the porch like a ballerina.

"Oh, yeah. Of course," I opened the door wider to let her in. She surveyed the house, trying to critique it silently, but finding no flaws. Every surface of the house was either dusted, washed, polished, vacuumed, or all four each day. My dads' had the best taste in furniture and colors, so every year my dads' bought new furniture, and every three years my dad's re-painted the whole house. "So, would you like anything to drink?"

"Water please." She said politely, smoothing out her uniform as she sat down. I got two glasses of water and sat back down, keeping an eye on her even as I poured the water. Something in my head said not to trust her, but then another said that she was honest in wanting to help me. "I'm going to be blunt and take a wild guess, even though you pretty much told the whole glee club about you and Puck back in December. It was Puck; wasn't it?" I nodded my head violently. "Did he get you drunk?" I nodded my head again "Did he even think about protection?" I shook my head "Is he following you like a sick puppy?" I nodded my head once again. "I'm not going to lie, half of this whole truce-thing is so that I could get back a Puck. I mean, he gets me pregnant, then he decides to sleep with another girl; doesn't he ever learn?"

"I guess not." I said, sipping my water

"Have you looked at and decided on an option?" Quinn asked, like a social worker

"I'm keeping it."

"Keeping it as in...?"

"Keeping _the child_ and raising _the child_." I didn't like when people referred to other people or animals as it. It's so wrong.

"Do your dads know?"

"Yes, they are fully supporting me."

"Does Puck know?"

"Yes."

"And I'm guessing that you said no to Puck and want Jesse to be the dad?"

"Are you telepathic?"

"No. Just observant." She said, starting to unzip one of the cheerios duffel bags. She pulled out various bottles of what seemed to be pre-natal vitamins and cocoa-butter for stretch marks, and a lot of it. Then she took out old maternity shirts, dresses, pants, and skirts, and shoved them over to me.

"So, are we like, friends now...?" I ventured

"You could say that." She said shrugging

"What about Santana and Brittany? And the whole school?"

"What do you mean?"

"If they see that we're friends, er-aquantinces- they'll knock you off the top of the social ladder so fast **heads will roll**."

"I'm so high on the social ladder again that I can't see the ground. Santana is at the bottom of the pyramid, so she obeys or she becomes dog crap to the school; and not to be mean, but Brittany is so dim-witted that she would believe that I was an alien from the planet 'My little pony' if I said so."

"What's in the other duffel bag?" I asked

"Makeup, perfume, Vogue, Teen vogue, Seventeen, nail-polish, hair product, pretty much Elle Wood's life." She said, slapping down each item as she said it

"What are you doing?" I asked as she started to approach me with a curling iron, a flat iron, and a can of hair spray

"I'm going to make you popular!"

Rachel: You really don't have to do that Quinn: *Pauses brushing hair* I know, that's what makes me so nice! Whenever I see someone less fortunate than I and let's face it - who isn't less fortunate than I? *Rachel rolls eyes* My tender heart tends to start to bleed and when someone needs a makeover I simply have to take over I know, I know, exactly what they need. And even in your case *looks up and down body and makes face* though it's the toughest case I've yet to face! Don't worry - I'm determined to succeed! Follow my lead *signals Rachel to stand up* And yes, indeed *puts book on Rachel's head* you will be: Popular! You're going to be popular! I'll teach you the proper ploys *flutters eyelashes* when you talk to boys little ways to flirt and flounce! Ooh! *takes off ugly shoes* I'll show you what shoes to wear, how to fix your hair, everything that really counts to be popular, I'll help you be popular! You'll hang with the right cohorts  
you'll be good at sports, know the slang you've got to know, so let's start 'cause you've got an awfully long way to go...Don't be offended by my frank analysis think of it as personality dialysis. Now that I've chosen to become a pal, a sister and adviser, there's nobody wiser, not when it comes to popular -I know about popular! And with an assist from me to be who you'll be instead of dreary who-you-were; well, are- there's nothing that can stop you from becoming populer; lar... *starts prancing around like** a little lamb* **La la! la la! We're going to make you pop-u-lar! When I see depressing creatures with unprepossessing features I remind them on their own behalf *starts applying lipstick*to think of celebrated heads of state or specially great communicators. Did they have brains or knowledge?  
Don't make me laugh! They were popular! Please -It's all about popular! It's not about aptitude It's the way you're viewed, so it's very shrewd to be very, very popular-like me! Why, Miss Rachel, look at you. You're beautiful *holds up mirror*

"I-I am...aren't I?" I couldn't believe the sight in front of me. My lips sparkled like stars, my eyes popped out with mascara, eyeliner, and a clever blend of eye shadow to make a smoky-eye effect, my cheeks had a nice rosy color to them with blush, my nails were polished and shone, my old haggard clothes had been replaced with a gorgeous cream-colored maternity tunic, which Quinn informed me was designed by Heidi Klum(whoever that is), and dark-wash jeans with a couple rips in them, apparently Forever 21 started a maternity line.

"It's amazing what you can do with a ten dollar makeup kit and gently used maternity clothes." Quinn smiled. Then she did something I didn't even expect to happen if the fate of the world depended on it, she leaned over and have me a hug. I know. I had to pinch myself. To this day, I still have to convince myself that Quinn was acting civil, nay-hugging me.

"So if I walk into school tomorrow and say hi...?"

"I'll say hey, and I'll force popularity on you, if the makeover I just gave you didn't do anything. But one thing you have to do is not be so obsessed with stardom. I'm not going to lie, it's pretty annoying. "

"You have a point." I frowned "I'll fix my behavior accordingly."

"I'll see you tomorrow."


	10. Chapter 10

I didn't want to mess up the makeup and clothes that Quinn had helped me achieve to look pretty, so I quickly took a picture of the makeup before bed so I could re-apply it correctly in the morning, and I took off the nice clothes right after she left so I could wear them the next day. I looked down at my stomach; my stomach had a small but noticeable bump. I patted it gently and glided down the stairs to let Jesse back in. When I opened the door, he dropped all four plastic bags of groceries.

"What happened to you?"

"You, you don't like it?" I tucked a stray hair behind my ear as he picked the bags back up and put them on the living room floor and shut the door.

"You're dazzling!" He cupped my chin to examine me further "How did you pull this off?"

"Quinn did."

"Quinn Fabray? As in the girl who hates your guts?"

"She knows, about the baby. I didn't tell her or anything, but with her being pregnant, she just knew, and she said that she promised god that she would help people. People like me."

"Remind me to thank her tomorrow…" He said, putting his hand behind my neck and kissing me passionately.

"Jesse," I pulled away "My dads are pulling in!"

"Oh, yeah. Um, you go to bed, I'll be up in a second!" Jesse was permitted to sleep on my floor, but I slept with my door closed so Jesse could sleep beside me. We obviously didn't have sex or anything; he just wrapped his arms securely around me and sang me to sleep.

**/**

The next morning, I re-applied the makeup perfectly and put the nice clothes back on. And boy did those jeans make my butt look good. Jesse seemed to notice, for a good long while, and I hit him on the shoulder, making him scream "Ouch!" I hopped downstairs, and my father's couldn't stop commenting on the makeover as I ate about ten pancakes for breakfast.

"Rachel, don't you think that you should slow down on those?" My daddy asked as I smothered more pancakes in syrup. I quickly hit him too.

"Watch it, she's really hormonal this morning." Jesse replied, stealing the syrup away from me. I hit him again, which only made us spontaneously lean over and kiss each other, weird I know. "You taste like pancakes!" Jesse smiled

"I wonder why?" I teased, shoving another pancake into my mouth.

**/**

When I walked into school the next morning, Quinn was waiting for me, she interlocked her arm in mine, then she added on Santana to her right arm, and Brittany quickly added onto my arm. They acted as if we had done this every morning for the past ten years. Brittany was even smiling at me, and complimenting about how soft my skin was, which was a little weird…It was like that scene in Mean Girls when Cady is finally perfect, and she's walking down the hall with Regina and Gretchen and Karen, without the whole falling into a garbage can thing.

"They're looking at you." Quinn leaned over

"More like staring at her uni-brow…" Santana hissed. Quinn stopped and the arms separated.

"She doesn't have a uni-brow JUGS THE CLOWN!" The students walking by said 'oh!' and 'burn!' "Say something like that again, and you're going to be _replaced_ by Rachel, who doesn't have artificial body-parts." Quinn interlocked her arms in mine again, and the three of us walked down the hall to our lockers, leaving a furious and hurt Santana behind.

"Hey Puck!" Santana cooed and followed the strong boy

"Yeah, whatever." He shrugged her off, leaving Santana hurt again. "Rachel, what happened to you?" Puck stared

"Noah, I really don't have time for this-" But of course, he smashed his lips against mine for a moment, and then something that made my stomach fly, my heart pound, my head throb, and adrenaline pump through my veins happened. In the middle of the crowded hallway, Puck got down on one knee, took out a box, and opened it to reveal the most beautiful ring I've ever seen in my life, and he spoke:

"Rachel Berry, will you marry me?" the hallway fell silent, my head started to spin; I looked up to only see people mouthing 'say yes!', but then Jesse. This was the new me, and Jesse had never proposed to me. Why hadn't he? I was going to make him propose!

"Do I have to put it on myself?" I asked, holding out my hand. He slid it on, then kissed me deeply. The crowd cheered and whistled, leaving Santana, once again, hurt and angry. I saw Jesse too, with a few tears in his eyes, stomp off outside. I saw Quinn as well, with a mixed expression on her face. Once the kiss broke, I rushed over to her. "Quinn, I'm sorry I-"

"No, it's just, I mean at one point I wanted that, but I don't want it anymore. That came out wrong…I mean, I loved him, I think some part of me always will, but I just wish that he would have proposed to me so I would say yes, and we could've been a family…"

"I'm so sorry…"

"No…no…I'm-I'm happy for you, I truly am!" She said, brushing a lone tear off of her perfectly clear face "Can I see?" She smiled. I held out my hand and wiggled the finger. "Wait, what about Jesse?"

"You snooze you lose!" I said. I couldn't tell her my plan. Especially after what she just said. You will never forget your first love. Now, I truly don't think that Quinn and Finn were in love, but she and Puck were just Ariel and Prince Eric. I always have Finn on my mind. **Even though I loved him before we went on a real date, he was my first true love…**I thought to myself. "I have to get to class, so I'll see you at lunch?" I asked. Quinn nodded, and went off to her own class. I however followed Jesse outside to the parking lot. "Jesse!" I jogged over-it is very hard to do in heels.

"I thought that you really loved me this time! See, when we were dating, I knew that you still had feelings for Finn, and I was partially okay with that since you weren't cheating on me with him, but you say yes to Puck, of all people? Why the hell would you do that?"

"Because you didn't have the balls to propose to me. He did. He just showed me how much he truly loves me. Now, he already is in the lead because he's the baby's father _and _he proposed to me, publicly, with a huge ring…" I said, admiring the square-cut diamond. "Now, if you want me to dump Noah on his skinny ass, you need to go to Jared, do what Puck did, and woo me a million times more, or I marry Noah, and you get kicked out of my house and my heart." **Did this popular injection come with a little bit of bitch or what?** I thought, feeling terrible. I waited for Jesse to answer. He got into his car, and before he shut the door, he said this:

"And what if that doesn't matter to me anymore?"


	11. Chapter 11

Jesse didn't show up to glee club practice, which really worried me. I thought that he would be crawling on his hands and knees trying to please me, but he really just stood up and ran away. I love Jesse, I do. He means everything to me, he means even more than-my career in showbiz! I never meant to hurt him. I love him so much…

"My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard!" Quinn, Santana, and Brittany grooved, shaking their hips and flinging their hands in the air.

"Well we sure know that mine did!" I said, flaunting my ring. It was a little heavy on my finger. Then, Puck swooped me up and swung me in the air, but abruptly put me back down.

"Don't want to damage the ba-" I shot Puck a dirty look "the badass engagement ring!" He quickly covered. He sat us down, and wrapped his muscular arm around my shoulder, stroking my shoulder with his thumb lovingly.

"Okay guys. This week, as you'll see after Jesse passes out the music," Mr. Schue looked around with a vague look on his face. "Rachel?" He said with another weird expression on his face "Where is Jesse?"

"I don't know, and I don't really care." I replied. **I SWEAR TO GOD THE BABY KICKED ME JUST THEN TO PUNISH ME!** "Ouch!"

"You okay?" He asked

"Yeah. It's just the ba-" Puck gave me the dirty look this time "Bad taco I ate for lunch. It's making me a little sick." It truly was, so I sprinted to the bathroom. As I started to lose my lunch, I felt someone pull my hair back for me. "Thanks." I said turning around. There stood Jesse, still a little angry in the face. "Jesse?"

"If you want me to propose to you, you can't be acting like you do, thinking that you rule everybody. No offense, but you were kind of being a bitch."

"I'm sorry. I just don't understand why Puck would have the balls to propose to me, but you can't. I said yes to him to make you jealous; I thought that you would propose to me."

"Rachel, I've only been back together with you for a month now. And, on shows like Teen Mom and stuff, it seems like marriages never work out." I lowered my head, weighed down with disappointment "But," he smiled and cupped my chin "This isn't Teen Mom." He lifted up a box, the most beautiful box I had ever seen in the world. And it held the most beautiful thing in it, an engagement ring. "Rachel Barbra Corcoran-Berry," He got down on one knee. I started to feel faint. "Will you marry me?"

"Yes…" I whispered happily. I didn't ever imagine being proposed to this way. When I was little, I imagined in on the beach, the sun setting, and me yelling 'yes' at the top of my lungs. Jesse slid the ring on my finger, and as I turned to walk back to the choir room with Jesse, I saw Puck and Finn standing in the doorway.

"What?" Puck asked. It came out fast, with anger, ferocity, and surprise in the syllables.

"Noah, how long have you been standing there?" I asked

"Long enough." He walked away, Finn following

"Noah!"

"Who here wants to know what Rachel did?" Puck asked with no reply, even though the whole glee club was curious "She let me propose to her so she could make Jesse jealous." The glee club sat there with open mouths, and Santana blurted "oh no she didn't!"

"Noah please!"

"And you want to know how I heard this? I came after her to the bathroom to hold her hair back while she barfed her guts out. Want to know why? **RACHEL'S PREGNANT!"**

A silence hung in the air like fog for what he said. I felt like I was going to faint again. Tears welled up in my eyes. I looked to Finn immediately. I still don't know why, but I immediately felt sorry for him. He was the one that I cared about the most. Sure, let the kids point and stare, I just didn't want Finn to know that his own best friend had impregnated another one of his girlfriends. I immediately rushed over to him and hugged him tight.

"I'm so sorry!" I cried.

"**WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU PUCKERMAN**?" Jesse lunged for Puck's throat, flinging him to the ground, and throwing violent punches to his face and stomach "You man-whore! You just **RUINED** her life!" He said between gritted teeth. "You dirty son of a bitch I ought to kill you!" I never knew how angry Jesse could get "You knocked up your own best-friends girl **AGAIN**! You selfish bastard!"

Finn let me hold on to him still. It felt so good to have him hold me. Now, I wasn't going to try and fall in love with him again, but I just **NEEDED** him to understand that I would have rather died than hurt him like that. I would give up everything I owned. I think that for as long as I live, I will never forgive myself. I felt like I had stabbed him with the most painful dagger, through every place on his body that would cause him the most pain. "I'm so sorry…I'm so sorry…" I kept repeating. Finn put his hand on the back on my hair and pulled me close.

"It's not your fault…"

"Yes it is! I let Puck get me drunk and I let him have sex with me before I was ready! Finn I'm a terrible person, and I hurt someone so bad, and I just want to die!" I cried into his chest. He let go of me for a moment, and rushed over to Jesse, who had just about killed Puck, and had accidentally hit Mr. Schue who tried to separate them, on the way.

"Hey!" Finn pushed Jesse off of Puck "Thank you Nate Archibald and Chuck Bass!" I didn't think that Finn would know anything about Gossip Girl, much less the first season…

Puck's lip was bleeding like hell, and there were bruises all over the place. "What the hell is wrong with you?" Jesse asked again, trying to hit him, but being held back by Jesse.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Puck said, trying to stand back up "You're the one who went all Rambo on my ass, and who's helping that little slut!"

Before I even had time to think, I had punched Puck so hard that he fell to the ground unconscious. "I am **NOT** a slut!"

"Badass!" Quinn smiled


	12. Chapter 12

Figgin's office was like a second home to be all freshman and some of sophomore year. I would come in everyday, either complaining about getting a slushie facial, having pornographic pictures of me on the bathroom stalls, getting yelled at by teachers because they didn't like my putting stars next to my name on papers, or about how I wasn't being musically challenged enough at McKinley.

Whenever I came in and sat down, those red plastic-chairs would always make a farting sound. But today when I sat down with Jesse and Puck, I just bounced down, and it made a HUGE farting noise.

"Is farting another symptom of slutty pregnancy?" Puck asked.

"**DON'T MAKE ME CLOCK YOU AGAIN**!" I was being held back by Jesse, my fiancé. Fiancé. That sounds nice.

I really had clocked him out though. He did wake up for two hours, and when he did, he thought that he was in Willy Wonka's chocolate factory, and demanded to see the Oompa loompas. He had not only ONE but TWO black eyes, a couple bruises, and a dislocated shoulder, and a ruined reputation. Jesse had only gotten one punch from Puck, leaving a little bruise below his lip.

"You know, you're pretty hot when you're angry." Jesse smiled devilishly

"And you're pretty hot when you have a cute little bruise below your lip…" I said, kissing it

"**PLEASE**!" Principal Figgins wailed in his thick Saudi-Arabian accent "You're already in here for misconduct on school grounds! Don't make me give you a detention for public display of affection!"

"Why am I here again?" Mr. Schue asked. It seemed like he lived in here too. Whenever something happened, glee club or not, he was asked in. The gardening club ran out of seeds for the rose garden and Figgins called in Mr. Schue.

"Because you were there-and you did not stop it!" I found that when Figgins got frustrated, his voice got really high and squeaky

"I tried!" He argued

"He did sir. But Puck accidentally hit him on the way, so…"

"Puckerman? You hit someone? You hit a **TEACHER**? While you're on **PROBATION**? Oy vay…" Principal Figgins rubbed his leathery forehead. "What am I going to do with you?" He asked

"Well-" Puck started

"It was a rhetorical question Puckerman…" He said without looking up from his desk.

"Principal Figgins, don't take it out on Rachel. Just because I had to defend my fiancé and her innocence-"

"She's obviously not so innocent if she's-"

"**SHOVE IT UP YOUR ASS**!"

"Boys!" Principal Figgins struggled

"Rachel? Sound good to me…"

"**YOU SON OF A BITCH!**"

"HEY!" Mr. Schue roared

"As I was saying before Mr. Puckerman rudely interrupted AND insulted my fiancé, it's not her fault that Puck decided to let out her secret to the whole school and be a total ass."

"Wait-hold on. You're engaged?" Figgins wagged a finger between Jesse and me. We both nodded "And that's what got Puckerman upset?" We shook our heads

"No! She got pregnant with MY baby," Puck wagged a finger between us "and then she accepted MY engagement ring, only to make HIM jealous!" He pointed towards Jesse

"Okay, so you," He pointed a finger at Puck "Got her pregnant, correct?" Everyone simultaneously nodded "And you proposed to her?" We nodded again "And you did it to make him," He pointed to Jesse "Jealous?" More nods "So, you got angry because she used you…?" He pointed a finger at Puck again. More nods. "So you told the whole school that she," He pointed a finger at me "was pregnant, with your child?" Nods "Which caused you," He pointed a finger at Jesse "To beat the guts out of Puckerman?" Nods.

"There's a lot of finger pointing and I don't like it…" I stated

"My head…" Figgins dropped it down on his desk in frustration "William," his shriek came out muffled from the desk "Do you understand this at all, because this is very confusing to me!"

"You're not the one going through it every day…" I muttered

"Yes." Mr. Schue replied, moving from the spot where he had seemed a fly on the wall "Rachel, why did you do that to Puck?"

"I wanted to see if it would make Jesse jealous."

"Rachel, when someone asks you to marry them, you don't just say yes for the fun of it and then turn around and say that you'll marry another guy. You really hurt Puck emotionally," Mr. Schue turned and looked at Puck "And physically."

"And Jesse. I expected better of you. No matter how bad things get you should **NEVER **revert to violence." There was a long silence after that, waiting for Puck to be scolded

"Why isn't Puck being punished?" I folded my arms around my chest

"I will, after everyone has left." He said coolly.

"Okay, I have decided my course of action." Figgins sat up. "You," He said pointing to Puck and Jesse "Are suspended." Puck let out a grunt, which sounded more like an "Auah!"

"But, I'm not a student here." Jesse pointed out

"Then… you'll be suspended from your job." Figgins improvised

**Now, because this is my story, and it can't go on without Jesse or without Jesse with a job, he is NOT FIRED. I mean, how many of you readers out there would like to see Jesse get fired? NONE OF YOU 3**

"Well, for how long?" I straightened up in my chair, which again made a farting noise. Puck chuckled, and I slapped him

"Did you see that?" Puck asked, holding his hand on the place where I slapped him.

"One of these days someone is going to bitch slap you, and I'm not going to stop it." Mr. Schue said. Puck's mouth was ajar, revealing sparkling teeth.

"An-y-way," Figgins twiddled his fingers "You two are suspended for three days for violence and breaking out a fight on school grounds. Now, leave. I have to make a call to Alcoholics Anonymous." He said, swinging his hand to get us out.

Just as we were leaving, Mr. Schue pulled Puck-literally grabbed his gray sweatshirt violently-aside. I hid in the bathroom, which was abut to his office.

"Puck, you have to stop doing this." Mr. Schue shook his head in hurt

"What?"

"Having sex with girls. Getting girls pregnant." Puck looked at his converse, which were dirty and hole filled "Especially girls who your best friend dated, or is dating at the time. And you also need to learn that when a girl chooses another man to be the father to her child, that means that she doesn't choose you." He let Puck go, and I left my hiding place.

"Slut…" He muttered under his breath

"BITCH!" I yelled, and sort of laughed at the same time, then slapped him again

"Mr. Schue!" Puck wailed

"What part of 'one day you'll get bitch slapped, and I won't do anything to stop it' didn't you understand?"


	13. Chapter 13

Another one of my haunts was Mrs. Pillsbury-Howell's office. I would always go in there and pelt her with complaints and whines about how kids would bully me, throw slushies at me, and how I wasn't being challenged enough. Then I went in because I wanted to puke up my food, and I needed couples counseling with Finn. This time, I was brought in from American Originals alone.

Mrs. Pillsbury's desk, she understood that her new name was a mouthful so she let us kids call her by her old name, was still as perfect and as decontaminated as usual. She had gotten better about her OCD, but it didn't mean that she didn't want to be tidy. She had gotten new pamphlets as well: "I think that my teacher wants to exchange sex for grades" and "Oops! I crapped my pants!" and my new favorite "My boyfriend is sleeping with everyone".

"Mrs. Pillsbury?" I broke the heavy silence

"Oh yes…the appointment…why I brought you here…" She had to compose herself. She tended to lose focus sometimes, in fear of germs or dirt. "Rachel, are-are you pregnant?" Her big doe eyes stared straight through me.

I opened my mouth to speak, but only air came out. I fiddled with the ends of my hair, which were very dry. I really craved guacamole; that was another weird craving I had. Usually guacamole made me hurl, but that was the baby's choice.

"Rachel, just nod or shake your head, say yes or no." She tried to smile "Please say no…" she muttered under her breath

"Yes, I'm pregnant."

"Oh my god!" Mrs. Pillsbury went straight from worry to panic

"I have everything planned out. My dads are fully supporting me and so is Jesse and-"

"Jesse?" Mrs. Pillsbury had a puzzled look on her face "since when is Jesse going here?"

"He got a job as Sue's assistant and he helps out with the glee club."

"I thought that he was in college?"

"He got kicked out, so he's living with me."

"Is he the one who did this to you?"

"You mean got me pregnant? I wasn't raped, just drunk…" I kicked myself

"So he got you drunk and he-"

"No, Puck did."

"You mean the same boy who got Quinn pregnant last year?" I nodded "I thought that he got a vasectomy. That's what Jacob Ben Israel's blog said."

"Well, he was wrong…" I traced my finger around the bump that had started to grow a little every day

"Well, the reason you are here is because Principal Figgins is concerned about you health, and would like to make sure that you are making the proper decisions. May I ask what your plans are?" She said, taking out a notepad. I wasn't expecting to be evaluated…

"I'm going to keep the baby,"

"Keep as in _keeping it_ keeping it or keeping it until it's born and then putting it up for adoption?"

"Mrs. Pillsbury, I don't know if you have any knowledge of this, but my dads mixed their sperm together and artificially inseminated a woman, my mother, to make me. She never got to see me after I was born, and up until I found her last year, there was a whole piece of my heart missing. Even now our relationship is terrible. I called her a week ago and she hasn't called back. I want to love my child, raise it the way I want to, with Jesse. I don't want to make my child have to go through what I did." I said. It was painful, never knowing what she looked like, never getting a mere note on my birthday, never having someone to give a mother's day card to, never knowing if she was even alive.

"Is that why Jesse and Noah Puckerman got into that fight yesterday? Because you chose Jesse over Noah?"

"Well, sort of. Noah proposed to me, and I accepted to make Jesse jealous, and it did. So he proposed to me, and I accepted his offer, and I pretty much re-dumped Noah. So then he told the whole glee club that I was pregnant." I explained as best I could

"Which was when Jesse attempted to rip out Puck's throat?"

"Pretty much."

"Okay…" she said, jotting down notes "Rachel, why did you do that?"

"Do what? Let Noah get me pregnant or lie to Noah about wanting to marry him?"

"Lie to Noah."

"I just- I thought that if I said yes to him, it would show Jesse that I could leave him and have another man right next to me to replace him, and that I was cool now and…it obviously didn't work out as I planned…"

"Why did you have to crystallize that for Jesse?"

"Because I wanted **him** to propose to me. I mean, if Noah could propose to m-and it's a big deal for him to stay steady with a girl for more than a week-then why couldn't Jesse, the one who loved me and had decided to be the dad to my unborn son or daughter, propose to me?"

"Maybe it was because he just wasn't ready. Maybe he wanted to wait until the baby was born, or maybe he's saving up his money. There are a lot of reasons for not getting married. I mean, look at Johnny Depp and his girlfriend in France. They have two kids and have been together for what seems like ten or more years, and they didn't get married because they don't believe in marriage. There are lots of possibilities." She said, making a valid point "Well, back to the pregnancy situation, are you taking any pre-natal vitamin supplements?"

"Twice a day."

"And you're in your first trimester?"

"Yes"

"Have you thought up names yet?" She asked, suddenly very interested and smiley

"If it's a girl, I'm going to name her Juliet, and if it's a boy I'm going to name him Noah Daniel, after his dad."

"Well that's very sweet." She smiled "Okay. Well, you know that if you ever need anything, I'm here!"

"As always…" I said, wiping my feet on her doormat, which was weirdly placed in her office.

Talking to someone about this wasn't going to make my reputation better or make this pregnancy go away. And telling her how bad I felt only made me feel worse. I mean, how wouldn't it? It's just making it official that you're an ass. When you say you're an ass, and an adult implies it, it's very depressing.

The hallway was a hard thing to bear. Some of the looks were "She's cool now" and "she punched Puckerman! Bad-ass!", but those were the people who didn't know I was pregnant. People quickly started to whisper things like "No wonder she became popular, she's following in Quinn's footsteps and becoming a teen mom" and "Noah Puckerman knocked her up!" But I didn't mind, because Jesse was waiting right outside of Mrs. Pillsbury's office. He wrapped his arm around mine, and we pranced down the hallway confidently, down our Yellow Brick Road.


	14. Chapter 14

Jesse had started to force me to sleep in, even though being pregnant made me as sleepy as hell, but I couldn't stand to sleep any longer today. Three weeks ago, my popularity sky rocketed, my boyfriend beat up a guy for me, and I was on top of the world. But compared to what was happening today, that was nothing. I had been pregnant for fourteen weeks, and that meant I was in my second trimester, which meant going to see an ultrasound.

I turned over and kissed Jesse's ear, which was how I woke him up every morning. I rolled back over and got out of bed, rushing to my full-body mirror. I took of my shirt, and examined my belly. When doing research on pregnancy, it said that you don't explode in just a couple of weeks, but boy was I showing. It also said that you would have an average amount of morning sickness, but mine was pretty severe...

"Honey, what the hell are you doing up so early?" Jesse said, fluffing up his pillow. Honey, he called me honey!

"Getting dressed. What the hell are you doing lying in bed?" I asked slipping on a navy blue t-shirt and yoga pants. My clothing had changed ever since I got pregnant, and not only because Quinn gave me a makeover, but because I was paranoid. Even though it was impossible at the very beginning of my second trimester, I was worried that if I wore any of my usual skirts and not stretchy yoga pants, that the skirt would be too tight and damage the baby.

"Being normal and sleeping past seven on a Saturday morning." He said, his face deep in his pillow.

When I was little, if I didn't get up out of bed in the morning, my dads would run a washcloth underwater and they would swipe it all over my body, and I would jump out of bed like the devil was on my toes. So, I took my pink and purple polka-dotted washcloth , ran it under freezing cold water, and slapped it onto Jesse's bare back.

"Ay!" He leaped up as I started to giggle. "I hate you!" He smiled as he cupped my chin in his thumb and index finger

"I love you too!" I giggled as he pulled me into a long kiss. He got up, and started to look through the closet for some clothes "Hey," I said putting my arms around his lower chest area "what's the rush?"

"What?" He laughed "You got me out of bed at seven in the morning by slapping me with a washcloth for nothing?"

"No." I said turning him around and kissing him again. We toppled over onto the bed, and he started to feel around, and then he stopped. "What?"

"I don't want to get you pregnant." He smiled curtly

"You are such an ass!" I playfully slapped him on the shoulder and kissed him again.

We had been very loved up lately. Maybe it was because we were engaged, maybe it was because of my hormones, maybe it was because we were so in love. But, we never went farther that touching and kissing. I was still a virgin. I called myself that, because if a guy who you don't love gets you drunk on spiked eggnog and has sex with you, I don't really consider that losing your virginity. I call that being a total idiot.

"So what do you think?" He said, looking down at the small bump "Is it going to be a boy or a girl?"

"Well, I see myself with a boy, but I see you with a girl."

"As long as the baby is healthy and is as beautiful as you, I don't care what gender it is, or even if it has both parts and s a-"

"Jesse!" I hit him again "Knock on wood right now!" He leaned over to my nightstand to knock on it three times, but instead he knocked on **my head** three times, and started to run down the hall "You'd better run mister!" I said running after him. I pinned him to the wall and kissed him again, tasting his sweet lips. "Go make breakfast, will you?"

"As you wish, Buttercup!" He said gliding down the stairs with my hand in his. We had watched "The Princess Bride" the night before, and I kept telling him that he should be more like the male lead. "What would you like?" He asked, pouring some soy milk for me.

"Blueberry waffles, **swimming** in syrup and butter."

"And all this time I thought you were getting big because you were expecting!" He joked

"You are acting very arrogant today, did you know that?"

"I'm just excited I guess." He said, plopping two waffles into the toaster

"So, I have a question for you." I said, brushing through my hair

"Yeah?"

"When are we going to get married?"

There was a long pause "I don't know. We never really talked about it. Do you want to get married before or after you have the baby?"

"Well, my due date is September first, so maybe the end of July?"

"It's a date!" He said, placing the waffles on the table. I dug into them and ate them in about ten seconds.

"Slow down there pac man! That's going to make you-" I ran to the garbage can and quickly spit up the waffles. "-hurl"

**/**

"I'm so excited!" I gushed

"I think that people are staring..." There were a couple of other mother-to-be's in the room, and all of them were stabbing us for sinning with their eyes

"So? They're just jealous because they wished that they were as in love as we were." He leaned over and kissed me

"Rachel Berry?" A young woman with tan skin and dark hair called out "Right this way."

The goo they splattered across my stomach stung a little, because of how cold it was. Sort of like when you jump into the pool for the first time, and it's freezing. I closed my eyes, too happy to even open them until she got the probe in the right position.

"There's a foot!" Jesse beamed

"It's a boy's foot." The technician corrected politely

"A boy!" Jesse kissed me on the forehead

"Wait-there's more than two feet here." The nurse said in a surprised tone

"My baby has three feet?" I shrieked

"No. Look!" I looked at Jesse's face first, where tears sprung from his eyes. I turned over and saw **four** feet.

"Is that?" I exhaled

"Twins."


	15. Chapter 15

It made sense, everything made sense. All of those books that I read, they said that every one of your symptoms would be more severe if you were going to have multiple children. I was still dumbfounded. I had practically fainted. Actually, I got one of those thirty second head-rushes, and my eyes fluttered.

"Twins…" Jesse exhaled

"What gender is the other baby?" I asked excitedly

"Let's see…" the woman probed my stomach this way and that, trying to get in the right position "Well, you have a boy and you have a girl."

"A boy!" I smiled

"A girl!" Jesse kissed me on the cheek

After they got all of that ultra-sound goo off of my stomach, Jesse kissed it. It felt funny, like a faint tickle. The babies liked it. **Babies**.He traced my stomach with his finger, and then put his ear up to my stomach.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm listening…"

"Jesse, you're not going to be able to hear their heartbeats." I explained

"No, but I can hear them…I can't tell what exactly I hear about them…but I hear them…"

**/**

The next day, I felt empty. I had been so unbelievably happy, and then I just felt empty, depressed, and alone. I knew what it was. I knew that I couldn't live without seeing her. I had to find her again, and I couldn't let her go this time. I still had her addressed stowed away in my hope chest and this was an emergency. Jesse was snoring as loudly as a bear, so I knew that he wouldn't hear me when I started up the car.

She resided in a quiet suburb, like the ones you would see in the sixties. White picket fences, a garden, children playing outside and squealing with joy, and big oak trees stretching out like umbrellas to shade the people who sat drinking ice tea on their lawns. Did I dare disturb that peace? The peace that she kept to herself and her daughter? After I knocked on the perfectly snowy white door, I did.

She looked different, but the same. There was a smile on her face that shone like the sun, but it faded when she saw me. She wore a violet long-sleeved v-neck, black pants, and high heels. She seemed to be happier, a lot happier.

"Rachel?" Her voice squeaked

"Can I come in?" She opened the door wider, and I wiped my feet on her welcome mat.

The inside of her house was even prettier than the outside. A dazzling chandelier hung right above our heads, there was a baby blue grand piano in the living room, with sheet music and instruments neatly organized in bins all around. There were children's toys in bins as well. Beautiful flowers were scattered tastefully around the house, seeing both floors from the door, and she had a grand cherry-wood staircase leading to the upstairs.

"Is something wrong?"

"Maybe we should sit down for this…" She sat down cautiously, afraid of what I was going to say to her. "Shelby, I'm-"

"No!" a congested, nasal voice shrieked from the upstairs "Ow! That really hurts!"

"Noah?" I asked. "What are you doing here?"

"Visiting my daughter. What are _you_ doing here?" Beth dangled from his earlobe in delight, watching it turn white. Blonde hairs poked through tiny pigtails, blonde like her mothers, while big brown eyes looked at me, just like Puck's.

"Visiting my mom." Shelby winced a little at the word. I couldn't help but think that she had forgotten about being my mom, or me, after she adopted Beth.

"You didn't tell her yet, did you?" Puck smiled maliciously. He swatted Beth's hand away, and then put her in his arms.

"Tell me what?" Shelby sounded panicked

"This is going to be good. I should get some popcorn!" Puck laughed as he tickled Beth's tummy

"Fine, I'll tell her." I turned to Shelby, and then shot a finger at Puck "NOAH GOT ME PREGNANT!"

Shelby took a couple steps back, her hand on her heart, and almost fell over. Like mother like daughter, huh? A couple tears pinched her eyes, and I knew what she was thinking. She was thinking of herself. She had gotten pregnant with me and gave me up, so she immediately thought that it had somehow made me think that I could get pregnant and adopt my child away. To her, no less, she must have inferred.

"Oh my-you-him-that?" She pointed at the bulge

"I've been trying to tell you for the past month! I called you, and you never answered." I explained

"Yeah, if you did maybe she could have told you that she originally said that she would marry me, but only used me so she could get your little minion Jesse to marry her." Puck said spitefully

"Jesse?"

"Yeah…" I gushed "My dads just love him. He's living with us now."

"Why?"

"He couldn't stay in college…grades and stuff…"

"Oh."

"At least** I** could provide for you!" Puck put Beth down

"What? With your pool cleaning business and straight C grades? We live in LIMA, OHIO NOAH! As in, winter starts in October and it ends in late March!"

"Puck, I would really like you to get out of my house." Shelby said to Puck

"Why?"

"Because you got one girl pregnant and now you got another one pregnant, my daughter." When she said 'my daughter', I smiled

"With twins, by the way."

The both turned around, eyes bugged out at my news. I don't know who was more surprised when they found out, me and Jesse, or them. Puck fell backwards onto the floor, sprawled out dramatically. Beth tottered over and started to push him "DADDY!" She squealed "DADDY! NO SEPPY SEEP DADDY! PAY!" She didn't learn how to say "L's" yet I guess.

"I just really needed a mom right now."

"Rachel, I already have one baby, and she's only eleven months! I can't take twins, Rachel. I'm sorry."

"You think that I came here to give them up?" I cocked my head "Unbelievable." I started down the stairs

"Rachel!" She ran after me

"Is it really that surprising that when I get pregnant I would want my mom so that she could hold me and tell me everything is alright? I thought that you would have a heart and understand that even though I met you, **I still don't know my mother**." I slammed the door behind me and quickly ran into the car. I just sat in her driveway for a couple of minutes, crying. I held my hand over my mouth, trying to suffocate my cries, and then they finally subsided.

**/**

"Where the** hell **have you been?" Jesse demanded as I slammed the front door. "I have been worried sick for the past hour! Your dads went out looking for you!"

"Oh thank god!" My dad, Hiram, said walking through the door "We thought that the neighbors next door kidnapped you and tried to silence your morning runs!"

"I'm fine. I wasn't abducted." I said shuffling up to my room

"No," Jesse grabbed my wrist "You're not fine. Tell me what's wrong, Rachel."

"I told Shelby," I cried into his shoulder "And she thought I told her because I wanted to give them to her!"

"Well, do you?" He asked. My head shot up, surprised and angry

"No!"

"Just making sure. I didn't know if you would want me to raise them since…never mind."

"Since what?"

"Nothing."

"JESSE!"

"I didn't know if you would want me to raise someone else's children!" He blew up

"Jesse, who did I choose to marry? Who did I first consider having sex with, and wasn't drunk?"

"But you'll always be angry at me for what I did last year, and you just can't let the old Jesse go!"

"I haven't said anything about last year, because I'm **trying **to forget!"

"I heard you talking to Quinn during lunch on Thursday!"

"Why were you eavesdropping?"

"It's not hard to hear you when you get all hormonal!"

"I hate you!" I screamed, venom in my voice

"You're the one who can't accept that you'll never be like Barbra Streisand!"

"You're the one who is waiting after a bitch in a track suit and has the hair of an Annie wannabe!"

"I HOPE I NEVER SEE YOU AGAIN!"

"I never want to speak to you again!"

"Good! I never wanted to be with a whiny slut like you!" Jesse screamed back. I broke down then, crying. "Oh Rachel! I didn't mean it!" He stepped towards me, but I retreated back

"Don't touch me!" I shrieked

"Rachel!"

"Leave me alone!"

"This. This is what worries me. I don't want to marry someone who I will fight with constantly. I don't want to marry you and then be this, be a total ass hole and treat you horribly."

"We're going to fight Jesse! We're going to scream, and you're going to throw things, and I'm going to slap you, and we're going to spit hate out of feelings that aren't eve supposed to be real, **but that's what we're supposed to do**!"

"I don't want to hurt you over and over again!" Jesse said, hot tears boiling in his eyes

"**Nevermind the things that we don't do  
Nevermind the words that we don't say  
When we touch the world just fades away  
I don't care your clothes are on the floor  
You don't mind I'll never know the score  
Just a look a smile from you my world is right  
Tell me what I wanna hear baby  
Come on over next to me honey**

**We can scream and we can fight but  
We'll make up before the nights up and it's okay  
Oh whoa nevermind cause we are in love  
And I can cry and say I hate you and  
You can slam the door like were through but I don't care  
Oh whoa nevermind cause we are in love  
Yesterday we started out just fine  
You were late and I was right on time  
And the arguing got started and never stopped  
I didn't really mean those thing I said  
I should have kept those thoughts inside my head  
Then you called and said you're sorry too  
Now we gotta make it up lover  
We could never be without each other  
We can scream and we can fight but  
We'll make up before the nights up and it's okay  
Oh whoa nevermind cause we are in love  
And I can cry and say I hate you and  
You can slam the door I went through and I don't care  
Oh whoa nevermind cause we are in love  
We can scream and we can fight but  
We'll make up before the nights up and it's okay  
Oh whoa nevermind cause we are in love  
And I can cry and say I hate you and  
You can slam the door like were through but I don't care  
Oh whoa nevermind cause we are in love  
Oh whoa nevermind cause we are in love  
Oh whoa nevermind cause we are in love**"

"I'm so sorry!" Jesse held me in his arms and kissed me on the forehead

"Saying that you love me is all that I need."

"I love you, Rachel Berry."

**YAYYYYYYYYY! I know that the songs I put in my stories aren't always well known, so just go on YouTube, look up "Nevermind" by Sofia J, and you can just listen while you read! Thanks!**


	16. Chapter 16

Remember how my dads said that they would support me and my decisions about the baby, and that they would stand by me? Stand by me my ass! When I told them that I was having not only one baby, but two, they fainted. Well, my first dad, Hiram fell backwards. Like I said, Hiram was more theatrical and dramatic. Leroy was the calm and cool one, like a social worker almost.

Anyway, they said that they could afford raising one child, but I would need to get a job to support the second one. A JOB. **RACHEL BERRY DOES NOT BECOME THE HELP! I'M RACHEL FREAKING BERRY! **Jesse chuckled, he thought I couldn't hear him, put I proved that I did by hitting his arm. No matter how much I protested, using every excuse and actually probable reason for not getting a job, they said that I had to get a job by the end of the week or Jesse would be my only provider. Not a good idea.

That's why by Tuesday afternoon, my hair was neatly pulled back, the tail of my hair through a beige hat, I was wearing beige pants and a green apron, and I wore a beige polo with my nametag on it. There weren't many places to work in Lima, Ohio. I was lucky to get Finn into that restaurant, but only because I threatened them and made it look like he was in a wheelchair. I was desperate, so I even went there to ask for a job after convincing myself that Finn and I wouldn't see each other, but they declined. Already full. So was Breadstix, The Lima Freeze, and the Cracker Barrel . So I went to the only place left: **The Lima Bean**.

I dreaded it. If I had worked at any other restaurant, I would possibly see a few people who I knew, but the Lima Bean was practically the hangout for every single person in town. Everyone from McKinley and Dalton came there, and so did a lot of adults she knew. It would be totally embarrassing for people she knew to see her there. She could already picture Santana beating down on her with her vicious words about the job. But then again, Quinn would just whip her back into her place.

"What will it be?" I asked, my eyes so heavy from being deprived of sleep that I couldn't see the figure in front of me

"One medium drip please." a familiar voice chirped "Rachel? Is that you?"

"Kurt?" I smiled

"Long time no see."

"Yeah...this is a little weird..." I said, looking over my uniform and at the two customers who were tapping their shoes impatiently "I go on break in about ten minutes. Could we talk? Catch up?"

"Sure." Kurt said, sitting down at a table near by

When I walked out from behind the counter, Kurt shrieked as if he saw a rat. "What the-?" I looked down and saw what he meant. He was apparently the only person who didn't know I was pregnant. I was really huge now. If I wanted to dance with Jesse, my arms had to almost be straight so I didn't bump into him with my stomach.

"Surprise!" I said melodramatically

"When did that happen?"

"In December when Puck got me drunk off of spiked eggnog." I said, sipping some water. Coffee was hard to live without. Pregnancy sucks.

"Anything else I don't know?"

"Jesse St. James is back, and he's living with me."

"How the hell did I not know this? I'm just at a different school! I'm going to kill Mercedes..." He whipped out his phone and started to type furiously

"Hey guys and gals!" Blaine sat down next to Kurt and interlocked his hand with Kurt's.

"Hey!" Kurt pecked him on the lips

"Oh my!" I teased. I knew that they had kissed once, but now it was the kiss that a wife gave her husband right when he walked in the door. It was absolutely adorable.

"The stuff you miss when you're at a different school." Kurt shook his head. He then turned to Blaine with raised, perfectly plucked I might add, eyebrows "Did you know that she was pregnant?"

"It's a boy right?" Blaine asked, sliding his messenger bag on his chair

"Why-didn't-you-tell-me?" Kurt theatrically whispered, fuming

"Actually," I said, caressing my stomach "It's a boy **and** a girl."

Kurt spewed coffee all over the table, which means I was going to have to clean it up. I didn't think that I could shock Kurt any worse, but I was wrong. "TWINS?" I nodded.

"Congratulations Rachel!" Blaine smiled brightly

"Thank you!" I beamed "The only downside to having twins is that I have to get a job now...a sucky one like this. Jesse's got a lot of money saved up, but not enough where we could still be okay with two kids. Then we have the wedding..."

"WEDDING?"

"I'd better get back to work now!" I laughed "I'll talk to you later, okay?"

"I need to get back to McKinley..."


	17. Chapter 17

Usually when you're seventeen and pregnant, you're not exactly the most popular girl in school. I mean, look at Quinn. Her whole reputation was ruined, and she's still trying to put it all back together. I'm lucky that I'm not humpty dumpty with my reputation. But, when I walk around school, me and my belly **own** that place. Now, I'm not saying that being pregnant will give you a boost of popularity, and I don't condone it. Hypocrite, I know, but I was also drunk; through no fault of my own I might add. But, the mixture of Quinn's makeover and me being pregnant somehow made me the most popular girl in school. I was popular to all but one person.

Hands cuffed my wrist painfully and drug me to one of the dark janitorial closets. I made a noise that was supposed to be 'help!', but the only noise that came out was 'eep!". As soon as the door was closed I said almost too fast for a human to hear "Icarryarapewhistleataltimes!"

"What the hell Berry? We already had sex. There's no need to rape you." Puck's husky voice cut the silence

"Noah! Why are we in a closet?" My eyes vaguely searched for a light chord or switch with no avail "With no lights on?"

"Because I want to talk to you!" He whisper-screamed

"In the darkness of a janitorial closet?" I put my hands on my pompous hips

"Why didn't you tell me that you were having twins?" I didn't need to see his face to know that he was hurt

"Because you'll have nothing to do with them. It doesn't concern you anymore." I turned to the place that I thought we went through, but knocked into a wet mop. Puck's hand held onto mine, and then twirled me around into his arms.

"You and the babies concern me. Rachel, why won't you let me love you? You won't even give me a chance to show you what I can do!"

"Maybe I don't care! Noah, when are you going to get it? It wouldn't matter if you were a billionaire with enough moral fiber to choke the Brady Bunch and the Walton's! I chose Jesse! It will always be Jesse!"

"That is such a lie! You are still in love with two other people, but you're afraid of hurting all three of us and no matter what you do you just keep on stabbing two of us when you are loving the other one!"

"You don't think that it's killing me? Trying to please everyone? I can't! I just can't!" I cried and Puck held me for a while, just letting me cry

"I want to be a part of you and the babies' lives! I want to come home from work and see that Sam is trying to eat dirt and Pam is crying! I want to tell you to rest and let me take care of the kids. Call me crazy, but I want that! I had no choice with Quinn and Beth. I would have done anything for them if they let me raise the baby!"

"Noah, I-" But I didn't get to finish, because Puck had started to kiss me. My body felt paralyzed, it told me to let him. It felt good, my body told me. My head felt like it was going to explode, and my lungs were almost out of breath because Puck wouldn't get his tongue out of my throat. "Noah!" I mumbled through kisses

"It's really-hard-for me to-kiss you-with all of this-talking,"

"Noah stop it! I'm engaged to another man! I'm not being loyal! Get off of me!" I tried to push him off but he had pinned me to the wall. His body would have been completely pressed to mine if it weren't for the babies.

"What if I don't want to Rachel? What if I won't let you marry Jesse? What if I make sure Jesse never gets to that wedding? What if I told Jesse to meet me here right now?"

"What?"  
"What if I get what's mine?"

My hand instinctively raised up to slap his cheek, but Puck somehow saw through the darkness and captured my hand just as it was about to slap his skin. "I don't know how much more of you I can take Berry!"

"Noah let me go!" I cried

"What if I don't want to!"

"LET GO!"

Puck: Don't you wanna go for a ride  
Just keep your hands inside  
And make the most out of life  
Now don't you take it for granted  
Life is like a mean machine  
It made a mess outta me  
It left me caught between  
Like an angry dream I was stranded, I was stranded  
And I'm steady but I'm starting to shake  
And I don't know how much more I can take

This is it now  
Everybody get down  
This is all I can take  
This is how a heart breaks  
You take a hit now you feel it break down  
Make you stay wide awake  
This is how a heart breaks  
Don't you wanna go for a ride  
Down to the other side  
Feels so good you could cry  
Now won't you do what I told you  
I remember when you used to be shy  
Yeah, once we were so fine  
You and I why you gotta make it so hard on me  
And I'm sorry but it's not a mistake  
And I'm running but you're getting away  
Yeah, this is how a heart breaks  
You're not the best thing that I knew  
Never was never cared too much  
For all this hanging around  
It's just the same thing all the time  
Never get what I want  
Never get too close to the end of the line  
You're just the same thing that I knew back before the time  
When I was only for you  
This is it now  
Everybody get down  
This is all I can take  
This is how a heart breaks  
You take a hit now you feel it break down  
Make you stay wide awake  
This is how a heart breaks  
(Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh)  
(oh, oh, oh, oh, oh)  
This is how a heart breaks  
(Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh)  
(this is it,yeah yeah this is it)  
(Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh)  
This is how a heart breaks  
(Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh)  
Can't take it  
(Can't take it)  
Can't take it  
(Can't take it)  
This is how a heart breaks  
(Can't take it no more)  
Oh yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah  
This is how a heart breaks  
I can't take it  
(Can't take it)  
I Can't take it  
(Can't take it)  
I can't take it  
This is how a heart breaks  
Oh...  
This is how a heart breaks  
This is how a heart breaks!

"Rachel!" Jesse opened the door and flung himself onto me, relief on his face

"Jesse! Puck wouldn't let me go! He kept on touching me and kissing me, and I thought that-"

"You what?" Jesse's face looked demonic, enraged, any word that was equal to murderous "You **touched** my fiancé? You **touched **my children?"

"She's not yours and those twins definitely aren't yours!" Puck's veins in his neck started to pop out

"If you come near my family again, god help me I will turn you into baby food!" Jesse was warned that if he beat down on Puck again that he would be fired and not allowed to see me, so he tried to contain his fists as hard as he could.

"Maybe Rachel will come to me?" Puck said as he walked away

"Rachel? What is he talking about?" Jesse turned back to me

"I honestly don't know…" 


	18. Chapter 18

After what happened, I couldn't not cry. Jesse quickly whisked me off to the choir room, thankfully it was our lunch period so we weren't really skipping anything. As soon as we sat down, Jesse held me in his arms and just let me cry. I cried until I had no more tears, I cried until I couldn't whimper.

"Why would he do that, Jesse?" It was really a rhetorical question, but Jesse probably didn't know

"Because he's a jealous asshole." Jesse's chin rested on the top of my head

"I still don't get it! Jesse, he's not going to stop following me around until he gets a say in me and the babies' lives. He's not going to stop!"

"We could file a restraining order?" Jesse suggested

"No, uh-uh." I said, wiping my nose with Kleenex "That would only make him angrier."

"But then he couldn't be around you and our babies!"

"Jesse, I hate to bring this up again, but I would feel like a terrible mother if our children never met their real dad."

"So you want them to meet some old drunk that by the age of twenty-one is going to be registered as a sex offender?"

"You don't know that." I pulled away. I couldn't believe myself. It was as if I had stepped out of my own body and someone else had taken over. Me defending Puck?

"So you're telling me that Puck isn't going to be a Lima loser?"

"Jesse, if you haven't noticed we're all Lima losers, and right now so are you." I got up and walked away to lunch. I was really hungry; I mean, I am feeding two other people.

I thought that at lunch, I would be at peace. I mean, no one really likes to talk to me, I usually sit with Jesse which sort-of drives the other glee kids away, and I sit at a very far end of the courtyard. I usually ate my vegan cheese sandwich, but after I got pregnant I bought two and a half. I had gained a lot, but that meant that the babies were well fed. My research said that women with twins should gain around fifty pounds. FIFTY! Anyway, like I was saying before, I didn't mind my solitude. I was rather accustomed to it. That's why it was so strange when Finn sat down next to me with his lunch sack and took a bite out of his sandwich.

"There's a seat over by Quinn and Sam and the Cheerios." I suggested, as if he got lost and couldn't find a place to sit.

"Yeah," he said, licking stray mayonnaise off his upper lip

"So why are you sitting by me?" My voice wasn't full of surprise, but more of a type of anger and rejection

"You looked lonely." He said, with an eye movement that said "common sense"

"I was lonely long before now."

"Why do you let yourself be lonely?"

"What?" I asked

"Why don't you just sit right next to Quinn? She's your friend now right?"

"Yeah, so? Besides, I do not **let **myself be lonely. People just reject me..." I said, taking a bite into another sandwich

"Well, you sure as hell let Puck put his hands all over you, and you didn't reject him."

I slammed my sandwich down onto the tray, trying to make it sound dramatic but failing, and looked past him "He had me pinned to the wall!" I said through clenched teeth "I couldn't move!" I said, turning my head to look at him with fiery eyes

"Some people are saying that you didn't want to..." Finn said, flaring up his thick eyebrows and forcing a whole bag of chips down his throat

"Well some people are idiots!"

"You could have pushed him off, Rach."

"FINN! He had me pinned-"

"Rachel, everyone knows that you could have pushed him off. Even you."

"Finn, trust me. I-" He then leaned over and kissed me tenderly on the lips, nice and long. I then made the mistake of kissing him back.

"Oh my god," Finn breathed "You're still...aw Rachel!"

"Finn, you were my first love and I haven't kissed Jesse in forever, I'm not having a good day,"

"Rachel, you really need to get your priorities straight. I've finally moved on, and no offense, but I only did that to see if you did. You obviously haven't." And before I could say anything, he left.

I hated my life. I was pregnant, I was in love with two men, and was still partially in love with another. I thought that this stuff only happened on television, but I guess I was wrong. I hated doing this; kissing other guys. When I tried to think about what to tell Jesse about why I didn't push Puck off, my speech immediately made me think of Mean Girls, when Gretchen Wieners went "I'm sorry that people are so jealous of me, but I can't help it that I'm really popular!". I mean, who was I turning into?

Work felt like five days rather than three hours. A nun (a very weird woman to be in a coffee shop no?) mentally stabbed and shunned me with her eyes today. Her eyes were narrow with disapproval. Another boy walked up to the counter, not even to order a drink, and handed me a pamphlet. He said: "You have options!" His eyes were wide as his smile, with a cross on his neck.

"I already chose my path, but thanks."

Was I some teenage trollop to everyone now?

My eyes were heavier than me by the end of the day, when my final customer of my shift came in. His pants were a worn-out blue, actually secured at his waist, with a white t-shirt hanging over his broad shoulders. It was Puck.

"Do I have to file a restraining order?" I asked, blinking slowly

"I came to apologize."

"Why?" I asked dully, in a rhetorical way

"Because I was being an ass."

"Did Karofsky and Santana put you up to this?"

Santana and Karofsky were "dating" and decided to make a group called the "Bully Whips", which prevented crime, bullying, and stopped it in the dangerous hallways of McKinley. Santana would either slash you with her long manicured claws or with her words to make you back off, and Karofsky used violence. It was the weirdest thing. They were being bullies themselves.

"No."

"Well there's nothing much you can do now." I said, taking a gray but once white rag and wiping down the counter-top

"I was being a dick."

"Don't say that."

"What?" He asked

"Not in front of the babies!" I said, putting my hands around my stomach, covering up their ears

"So I can't say shit anymore either?"

"It's pronounced **shampoo **around here Puckerman."

"I always just mixed the letters up..." Puck said

"What?" I asked stopping my wiping

"In front of Beth..."

"Oh." I said, resuming my job "How is she?"

"I don't know since you got me kicked out of Shelby's house."

"I'll talk to her then. At least you visit her. Quinn just-"

"Tries to forget she ever had her?" Puck finished

"Yeah..."

It was truly un-natural how much Quinn disliked the subject of Beth. If it was ever brought up, she wouldn't get a sad face and turn away or politely ask to talk about something else, she would get really defensive and put on her HBIC face and yell "LETSTALKABOUTSOMETHINGELSE!" at the top of her lungs. I can understand that having Beth is a time in her life which she would like to forget, but I doubt that anyone could forget. I could understand why she wouldn't want to see Beth, in getting fear that she would become attached, but even if someone talked about last night's episode of "Teen Mom" she would get furious.

Just then, my phone started to ring, and it was Shelby. "Speak of the devil..."

"Shelby?" Puck asked, no pun intended. I nodded and then flipped open my bejeweled phone.

"Hello, this is Rachel Berry." That's how I usually answered my phone, unless is was Jesse or one of my dads.

"Rachel, hey it's Shelby."

"Hi,"

"Look, I'm sorry about how I acted when you visited. I wanted to talk about it, but I have an emergency. Your grandmother, well, my mother who is technically your grandmother, needs help moving a couple of things around the house. I need you to watch Beth. It would be good practice." I paused, biting my lip and thinking this over. I had already finished my Calculus, my Lit paper was done, and my shift was going to end in a couple of minutes. "Please, Rachel?"

"My shift ends in about five minutes. Will Beth be okay until then?" I asked, already clocking in and taking off my apron.

"Thank you, Rachel. This really means a lot to me." And then silence.

"Um, I have to go and baby-sit Beth." I said, taking down my hair. I waited for him to beg for me to let him baby-sit as well. "Are you coming?"

"You trust me?" Puck must have done some major thinking about his actions. He was unlike his usual self.

"This is the only way for you to prove it."


	19. Chapter 19

Shelby sat at her cherry oak kitchen table, sipping a mug of coffee and flipping through _Good Housekeeping._ If I knew Shelby, she would either be gone or rushing around the house like a lunatic. But there she was, acting totally normal, oblivious to the world. I jingled my keys to signal that I was in the room.

"Rachel? You brought Puck? I thought I would have to call him?" She asked as we entered the kitchen

"Huh?" I asked, taking off my black converse.

"I brought you here," she said walking up her white carpeted staircase and turned around to look at Puck "And intended to call Puck here, because from what Puck has been telling me, your relationship and communication skills are kaputs." She walked into Beth's room, where she was happily napping "Now, neither of you are leaving until you talk things out." She said, closing the door behind us, trapping us inside the nursery.

"This is considered kidnapping! Four people! My children!" Then I felt a sharp pain in my stomach. "Ouch," I collapsed dramatically into a rocking chair.

"Is one of the babies kicking?" Puck rushed over and thrust his hand on my baby bump, that was more like a hot air balloon.

"Did you feel that?" I asked, smiling as another one kicked.

"Yeah, I did..." Puck replied, the smile melting off of his face. "Rachel, Shelby's right." he stood back up from his previous kneeling position. "We need to talk."

"About?"

"You're seriously doing this?" Puck said, disappointedly.

"Maybe I don't want to talk!" I raised my voice through gritted teeth. One of the babies kicked me harshly, as punishment I supposed. I had never heard of it, but I think that the babies could hear our conversation, and have the weird ability to punish me for my actions.

"**WELL THAT'S TOO BAD**!" Puck's face was beet red, and then his face quickly drained and went back to its normal tan-ness. "I'm sorry." He looked down with his hand on his forehead. Then he proceeded to comfort Beth, who had woken up to our fight and had started to weep.

"Fine," I said smoothing out my uniform which made me look like Sookie Stackhouse from _True Blood_. "What would you like to talk about?"

"My role in _our_ children's lives."

"Same thing as Beth. Only supervised visits."

"May I ask why?" He said, obviously trying to be as civil as possible

"No offense, but you're not exactly the best influence."

"Offense **still taken**." He said, putting Beth back in her crib. "What about us?"

"Noah, we've been over this a thousand times."

Puck:

**Whoa Oh! Whoa Oh! Whoa Oh! Whoa Oh! I wanna be with you  
Whoa Oh! Whoa Oh! Whoa Oh! Whoa Oh! I wanna be with you  
Its all my fault today, I'm sorry for the way I was to you  
Its all so wrong you see and I'm sorry for the words I say to you  
But if you ask me I will go, anything for you  
But if you ask me I will go, cause baby I need you  
Whoa Oh! Whoa Oh! Whoa Oh! Whoa Oh! I wanna be with you  
Whoa Oh! Whoa Oh! Whoa Oh! Whoa Oh! I wanna see what you see, see what you see in me  
Am I on my own today, all alone with nothing left to say  
Can it all go back the way, it used to be when you were here with me  
But if you ask me I will go, anything for you  
But if you ask me I will go, cause baby I need you  
Whoa Oh! Whoa Oh! Whoa Oh! Whoa Oh! I wanna be with you  
Whoa Oh! Whoa Oh! Whoa Oh! Whoa Oh! I wanna see what you see, see what you see in me  
Whoa Oh! Whoa Oh! Whoa Oh! I want you to notice me cause I'm already lonely and I don't know what to do  
You say I can't be honest with you  
You say I can't be honest, well what now  
Whoa Oh! Whoa Oh! Whoa Oh! Whoa Oh! I wanna be with you  
Whoa Oh! Whoa Oh! Whoa Oh! Whoa Oh! I wanna see what you see, see what you see in me  
Whoa Oh! Whoa Oh! Whoa Oh! I want you to notice me cause I'm already lonely and I don't know what to do  
I don't know what to do baby, I don't know what to do  
I don't know what to do baby, I don't know what to do**

"Puck!" I screamed, shutting my eyes at the sound.

"You called me Puck?" He panted, surprised.

"Noah," I corrected myself "I don't want to do this!"

"Do what?" He yelled back.

**"HURT YOU!"**

**"THEN TALK TO ME!" **He put his hands on my shoulders.

"Noah, I am only going to say this one more time, and it will be the last time: It's Jesse. It will **always be** Jesse." Puck let me go then, and practically broke the door off of its hinges before figuring out that it wasn't locked, and slammed the door shut, making the house shake. Beth started to wail, and as I held her in my arms as comfort, she screamed:

"DADDY! DADDY!" But Puck was gone

**/**

**Fast forward to late July**

The summer was hot. The hottest it had ever been in Lima. Records were made in fact. As Jesse tanned in the hot sun, bronzing up, I sat in the shade, wearing a bikini and letting my belly balloon about. With school over, you would think that I had no cares in the world. But my due date was in a week, and Jesse and I were getting married in three days.

Everyone from glee club was invited of course, and everyone else that we invited said that they would all come. Before school ended, other people said that they would come anyway, since there was nothing else to do in Lima over the summer besides tan, get a job, or do drugs. Some people said they wanted to see my dress, some people said they wanted to see my belly, but some people said they wanted to see Puck crash the wedding and steal me away like Tarzan.

Puck. That was the name that never escaped my mind. That name troubled me everywhere I went, whether I was conscious or not. Rumors were that he had left town, some others said that he had been homeschooled. My thought was homeschooled, even though it wasn't a very Puck-ish thing to do. But, I think that you couldn't drop out of school until you were eighteen, which Puck was a year short of.

"Where are you going?" Jesse asked, propping himself up as I slid my pink flip flops and a cover up on.

"Um, I still need to send out another invitation." I said, not lying.

"Honey, we're getting married in three days.

"I won't be gone long." I said, opening up the gate

"Someone should come with. You might tip over." Jesse laughed, half teasing

"I'll be okay." I said waddling down the sidewalk. I was heading towards a place that I hadn't been to in nine months.


	20. Chapter 20

**I started to cry as I wrote this chapter. I love EACH AND EVERYONE WHO READ THIS! I loved writing this story, as much as all of you loved reading it. I made some people happy, some people mad, and some people sad. But that's what good writers do. This is the FINAL CHAPTER. Can you believed this has been going on since December? I LOVE YOU ALL!**

The part of town I went to was a little bit better than mine, and many of the houses literally had white fences, always perfectly white and each weed pulled out, flowers neatly assorted around the lawns, and all the cars glistening in the sun. I definitely knew that I was at my destination when I saw a jet black motorcycle sitting proudly in the driveway, shining like a star. My legs shook as I ran up the steps to the light blue door, and a woman in her late forties with a few wrinkles and short, dark brown hair answered the door.

"Could you give this to Noah please?" I asked, handing out the letter to her

"I haven't seen you since..." she thought "Christmas." She looked down at the enormous bulge that had produced "By the way, I never got to apologize to you for my son's irresponsibility." She said, fiddling with a jewel on her necklace "And knowing you and how much he's spoken of you, I know that you never wanted this, and I'm very sorry for what my son did." Her eyes got watery.

I just couldn't imagine the position that Ms. Puckerman was in. She was a single mom, with a job, a teenager, and an eight year old to take care of. A teenager who had not only gotten one girl pregnant, but two. I heard all of the things that had been said about Ms. Puckerman behind her back, that she was a bad mother and that she let Puck and Ezra, his little sister, do whatever they wanted, but it wasn't totally true. When their father was there, up until Puck was eight, she took them to every educational area under the sun, she always taught them manners, she read to them, hugged and kissed them, everything. When Mr. Puckerman left, she didn't go crazy and become a raging alcoholic or a drug addict like many people became. She took up a job and had to rely on Puck to behave, and take care of Ezra. She couldn't always be around to make sure that they behaved. And when she learned that they didn't she punished them, like any parent would, but people never understood how good of a mother Ms. Puckerman was.

"Ms. Puckerman," I tried to object

"I don't want to hear it." She held a hand up. "Well, when I see him, I'll give this to him." She smiled

"Thank you."

**/**

**Wedding Day**

When I woke up that morning, there was an un-natural sound: nothing. It's the sound when you're left alone in the car or are totally alone, that is so quiet that you may get a ringing in your ears, and your head starts to ache. I rustled my sheets just to make the silence stop, before noticing Jesse wasn't beside me. Oh yeah, I was getting married today.

No big deal

Just promising myself to Jesse St. James for all eternity

Taking his name

Being referred to as "wife"

I still wanted to marry him, hell yes, but it was just so strange. I was only seventeen, and I would be married. I know people who waited to get married until they were thirty because they didn't like the thought of being called "husband and wife". Well, too late to change that.

I guess that no matter how confident a bride you were, you were unbelievably scared. Nine (pretty much, a couple days off if I remember) months ago, I was a totally normal girl. I was in glee club, had a boyfriend, and my grades were all A's. Now I'm having twins in two weeks, and I'm getting married today. Time flies, doesn't it?

We were getting married in the backyard, but it was very pretty. There were white folding chairs lined up in about fifteen rows, the gazebo, in which we would be married, and a little tent where I was going to get dressed in. It was sort of like the setup in The Wedding Singer. There was a full length mirror, a vanity, and a couple rolls of lipstick. I was left alone for the first time that morning, not surrounded by my dads trying to fix my dress or my hair, or strange relatives rudely getting a look at me before the wedding. I heard a rustling by the drape, and suspected the wind dropping in. Still looking at myself in the mirror, I heard a familiar voice.

"You've never looked more beautiful."

"Puck!" I swung around and ran to embrace him warmly. He kissed my cheek, long and sweet

"It feels so good to hold you again!" He breathed, hugging me tighter

"We missed you." I smiled, leaving his tight embrace

"Jesse missed me?" He leaned against one of the steel rods that held up the tent, his arms crossed against his chest. "I doubt that." He was wearing black trousers, black shoes, and a long sleeved white shirt with a black tie, no jacket.

"Noah Daniel and Juliette." I smiled, caressing the bulge.

"Those are beautiful names."

"Only for the most beautiful children." I smiled, suddenly running out of things to say. Puck took that opportunity to awkwardly hug my stomach, and press his ear up against it, as to hear them. "Where have you been?"

"Does it matter? I'm here now." Puck said, pulling away and looking into my eyes, not wanting to tell me anything

"Right." I said defeated. I knew that he would never tell me anything, so I just let it be.

"Rachel, it's time to start!" My dad cooed "Puckerman!" My dad looked at him with disgust before curtly tucking out

"You know," Puck's foot played in a patch of dry dirt "If you ever have cold feet, I'll be happy to take you on the back of my motorcycle and ride you into the sunset." He smiled devilishly

"I'll pass." I smiled, and shoved him outside of the tent.

That's when I heard the violins, the flutes, the clarinets, every instrument in the band. It was the music. Not just any music. THE music. I started to shake, unable to walk, but somehow my legs managed to walk outside the tent, my dad's greeting me with their arms. It felt like they were dragging me, my feet wouldn't move. I wanted to do this, but I was just so nervous. When we got there and my father's gave me up to Jesse, I never noticed how wonderful he was.

"Dearly beloved," the priest started. "We are gathered together here in the sight of God, and in the face of this company, to join together this Man and this Woman in holy Matrimony. Into this holy estate these two persons present come now to be joined." The priest turned to Jesse "Jesse St. James, wilt thou have this Woman to thy wedded wife, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? Wilt thou love her, comfort her, honor, and keep her in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, keep thee only unto her, so long as ye both shall live?"

Jesse turned to me then, looking at me as if to check that it was really Rachel he was marrying, and then nodded "I will." Untraditional I know, but we needed to be grammatically correct.

The priest then turned to me, and my whole body started to shake. "Rachel Berry, wilt thou have this Man to thy wedded husband, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? Wilt thou love him, comfort him, honor, and keep him in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, keep thee only unto him, so long as ye both shall live?"

"I-I will." I trembled.

It wasn't until Jesse put his hand up to the priest to pause him and asked me "Why are you crying?" That I noticed that tears the size of the Nile river were rolling down my cheeks.

"Because I'm so happy!" I tried to smile with no avail. I truly was happy, but I was crying so hard (but not sobbing loudly) that I couldn't smile. "Carry on please." I turned back to the priest.

Rain had started to fall, but just enough that you could see individual droplets fall, and a slight hiss came from the tents covering the guests, and a pitter patter came from the wood of the gazebo where we were.

"I, Jesse St. James, take thee, Rachel Berry, to my wedded Wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death us do part." Jesse smiled

"I, Rachel Berry, take thee, Jesse St. James, to my wedded Husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death us do part."

I saw Puck out of the corner of my eye, and he was crying, but he definitely was not happy. Remember how I said I wanted to have a special part in the wedding ceremony way back when, that isn't traditional? I'm such an ass. Before I could stop him, the priest had started to speak:

" If any man can show just cause, why they may not lawfully be joined together, let him now speak, or else hereafter for ever hold his peace." The priest looked around, and he opened his mouth to speak again, prepared to finish the ceremony

Puck ran up the aisle then, a tear or two flying off of his cheek. He then stopped running, walked up the steps, and only looked at me. I thought he was going to speak, but he just stood still. Suddenly, he leaned forward and hugged me tightly. "I will always love you." Puck whispered, his voice breaking. Then in a flash, Puck got back on his motorcycle, looked at me one last time, and drove off.

There was a long pause, the priest looked around again expecting another boy to rush forth. "May I have the rings?" The ring bearer, my cousin, came forward and gave them to the priest. He said an in-audible blessing, and then handed Jesse and I the proper rings.

"With this ring, I thee wed." Jesse pushed the sparkling diamond ring on my finger, and I had never felt so wonderful.

"With this ring, I thee wed." I slid his gold ring onto his finger, and he glowed.

"I know pronounce you, man and wife." The crowd went wild. "You may now-" Jesse had already started to kiss me, though. He dipped me low, almost to the ground, and I could feel the twins, filled with joy. "-kiss the bride." The priest finished when Jesse sprung me back up.

**/**

"And now," Mr. Schue said into the microphone and looking at Jesse "The groom would like to sing a song to his new bride."

Jesse ran up to the stage, and he looked straight into my eyes "Rachel, there are no words to express how happy I am that I can call you my wife now. There are going to be some bumpy roads ahead, I know, but as long as I'm right beside you I know that we can get through them. I love you, Rachel." The glee club got up behind him, and they started to hum in acapella.

**"****There's a calm surrender to the rush of day  
When the heat of the rolling world can be turned away  
An enchanted moment, and it sees me through  
It's enough for this restless warrior just to be with you And can you feel the love tonight  
It is where we are  
It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer  
That we got this far."** Jesse then turned around, and the glee club started to smile, and ten he jumped back around.

**"**** The sweet caress of twilight**

**There's magic everywhere**

**And with all this romantic atmosphere**

**Disaster's in the air!" **He laughed. Then he handed the mic to Mr. Schue, who returned it to the stand. He then rushed down to our table and swept me off my feet, literally, and swung me onto the dance floor.

**"Can you feel the love tonight**

**The peace the evening brings**

**The world for once in perfect harmony**

**With all its living things" **

Santana was lead vocal, and for once I could tell that she didn't think it was all about her. She was as happy as I was.

"**Can you feel the love tonight?**

**The peace the evening brings**

**The world, for once, in perfect harmony**

**With all its living things**

**Can you feel the love tonight?**

**You needn't look too far**

**Stealing through the night's uncertainties**

**Love is where they are."**

Jesse and I, strange as it may be, were in the middle of the Austrian dance from The Sound of Music, when Captain Von Trapp is dancing with Maria. Jesse leaned in close, and whisper-sang:

**"****And can you feel the love tonight****  
****It is where we are****  
****It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer****  
****That we got this far****  
****And can you feel the love tonight****  
****How it's laid to rest****  
****It's enough to make kings and vagabonds****  
****Believe the very best"**  
**  
****/**

"Finally!" Jesse closed the hotel door, and then pounced on me. I started to giggle uncontrollably as Jesse started to kiss me, EVERYWHERE. Nudge, nudge, wink, wink.

"Jesse!" He started to reach for my thigh

"What?" He laughed "I'm your husband! We're on a honey-moon! What, are you afraid I'm going to get you pregnant?" He tickled my bump.

"Stop! Stop! Stop!" I rolled over, laughing so hard it hurt.

"Well?"

"Jesse, I love you. And trust me, **I want to**. But I don't know how it would work out. There seems to be something between us." I said, making both of us laugh at the bump. Jesse kneeled down, right at my **You-know-where**. "Jesse!" I panicked

"Can you see me?"

"No, and that worries me." I said, trying to do a half curl-up. He tickled me again, and that made me shoot up with a "WHOOOP!"

We had gone into a laughing fit for about ten minutes, until the phone rang. Jesse picked it up, and accidentally put the speaker up to his ear. He started to laugh even harder when he turned it around. "Hello?" He asked. His face suddenly melted into a grim frown, as he handed the phone to me. My face did the same even before I talked.

"Hello?" I echoed Jesse.

"Rachel? It's Mrs. Puckerman." I heard her crying hysterically, and then her trying to sound happy for me.

"Mrs. Puckerman, is everything okay? Why are you crying?"

"Rachel, I need you to get to the hospital."

"What? Why?"

"Puck's been in a motorcycle accident."

**/**

I got a couple of weird looks as I ran down the Allen-County Hospital in my wedding gown, holding hands with Jesse. "Noah Puckerman's room?" I demanded from the nurse behind the counter.

"204."

We met up with Puck's mom in the elevator, who had to get some tissues and some coffee. She didn't even notice us until we got into the room.

"He kept on asking for you." She said, not looking at us "He was riding in his motorcycle in his best suit for god knows why in the rain, and then-" Mrs. Puckerman broke down into sobs, and Jesse guided her into a chair.

Puck's left eye was swollen, there were cuts and bruises all over the visible skin, and he had a bunch of tubes connected to him. I didn't know if I could bear it. That feeling when you cry, your throat starts to ache and a burning feeling, it started to creep up my throat as I put my hand over my heart that was beating at a rapid pace.

"Is he conscious?" I asked, not looking away from his battered body.

"He won't respond to touches or names, if that's what you mean." Mrs. Puckerman sniffed

"Noah?" I asked, putting my hand over his.

His eyes started to flutter, and he opened them as wide as he could. "Ra-chel?" He croaked. He coughed a little. "Is that you? You look like an an-gel." He coughed again. Tears started to roll down my cheeks "Am I dead?"

"It's really me, Noah. You're not dead. Just hurt." I smiled

"You're glowing." He reached his hand up wearily and traced the side of my face with his hand. I held my hand up to his to keep it there. "My-babies." He coughed again. I lowered his hand to my stomach. He smiled, making a cut on his lip start to bleed again. "I can-feel them. Inside." He still smiled.

"Noah?" His mother spoke up

"Mom?" He asked

"My boy!" She rushed over and hugged him "My son!"

"Hey, Puck!" Jesse walked over and smiled at him

"Jesse?" Puck's face hardened "You-take care of her!" Puck pointed a finger at him "Promise me, before I die!" He demanded

"Yes, sir." Jesse said solemnly

"Noah, you're not going to die." I assured him

"In order for one life to come into this world, one must leave. I'm taking place in a momentous occasion. I'm not going to let my child die because my body is stubborn."

"I'm not going to let you die!" I cried as I hugged him. His hands felt good all over my back.

"Kiss me." Puck demanded "One last time." I leaned forward, and kissed him. It was the longest kiss without breath I had ever had in my entire life. Then he leaned over, and with both hands he touched my stomach.

I felt something wet on my legs them. Did I pee my pants? I DIDN'T PEE MY PANTS.

"JESSE! MY WATER JUST BROKE!" I clutched my stomach. Just then, Puck's heart monitor started to beep. His heart rate was going down. "NO!" I cried. "IT'S TOO SOON!" I cried about Puck and I cried about the twins.

"DOCTOR!" Jesse and Mrs. Puckerman screamed at the same time. Jesse picked me up as a doctor and nurses rushed to Puck's side.

"I will always be watching over you." Puck reached out for my hand "I will always love you."

"WE NEED A DOCTOR! MY WIFE'S WATER JUST BROKE!" the nurses rushed me into a room.

**/**

"Push!" Jesse and my dad's commanded. Quinn laughed as she said this, happy as hell.

"STOP LAUGHING!" I roared at Quinn. Just then, I saw the glee kids pile into the hospital and try to look in "WHAT THE HELL? IM HAVING A BABY! THIS ISN'T THE ROYAL WEDDING!" A nurse then escorted them to the waiting room.

"Keep on pushing!" Jesse coached

"One is crowning!" The doctor informed us. After more painful pushing, I heard the cries of a newborn. I breathed a sigh of relief when I saw the baby being carried over to be washed off and checked. They brought him, as told by his blue blanket, over to me and Jesse.

There was this little life in my arms. I had produced and carried this life for eight and a half months.

"Noah Daniel." I stated to the nurse

"Born July 26th, 2011, two thirty p.m." Jesse finished

I started to push again, after they took Noah Daniel away, and gave him to Jesse to hold. "I may not be your father, but I will love you as much and more as he did. Your father was a wonderful man." He spoke to him.

"It's a girl!" The doctor announced after a couple more minutes of pushing.

After she had been cleaned, they brought her over, and handed her to me. "Juliette." I breathed, exhausted.

Right after they took her away, I saw Mrs. Puckerman being rushed into the hallway, hysterically crying. Jesse rushed out, and tried to speak to her. After a couple minutes, her sobs had died down enough to speak to him. I looked away, not wanting to see.

"I'll go get the glee kids." Quinn stated, already out the door. I nodded just as Jesse came back into the room. His face was blank, and his eyes were glossy. He held tightly onto my hand, and then he spoke.

"Rachel, Puck has just died."

"What?" I barely managed to utter. "No..." I whispered. "NO!" I wailed. I collapsed into Jesse's arms, crying harder than I had ever in my entire life. It was surreal. Puck was dead. How could he be dead? It didn't seem like it could be true.

The glee kids rushed in then, smiling like idiots. They were still smiling when Mercedes asked "Why are you crying Rachel? You just had a healthy little boy and little girl." They stepped closer. I was still wailing as Jesse left me.

"Rachel?" Finn asked, putting his hand in mine. I hugged him to, probably soaking his shirt.

"I'm sorry to inform all of you," Jesse sniffed and wiped a couple tears from his eyes. "That Noah Puckerman was in a motorcycle accident, and just as Rachel went into labor, he passed away."

Silence. The silence that made your head hurt. I was a little happy when I heard the cried erupt from the kids, seeing that I wasn't the only one who felt like their world had stopped turning. I just cried.

**/**

"Beth! Don't hit your brother!" I commanded her. It was Jesse's and I's one year wedding anniversary, as well as the twins' birthday. Everyone was there, the newly graduated glee kids, Mr. Schue, Shelby, and our other friends and relatives.

Jesse offered to show everyone a tour of our new house which we had bought a short time ago. I had been left alone with Beth, Noah Daniel, and Juliette. They were happily playing on a picnic blanket with each other, even though Beth was playing dirty. I saw a glowing outline behind the tree, and it came forward. It wasn't just any glowing outline, but it was Puck.

"I told you I would be watching over you." He smiled as he sat down beside me and the kids. He smiled at them, then at me. As he was about to leave, Beth turned around and smiled at him.

"Daddy?" She asked. He scooped her, Juliette, and Noah Daniel up in his arms with angelic strength and grace, kissed all of them, and said "I love you." before leaving again forever.


End file.
